Sexin the Prompt
by extremediva19
Summary: I'm working on some one-shots for a prompt table. There's 50 in the table, let's see how many I get done. Most will be Vampire Diaries, Jeremy/Tyler or Stefan/Jeremy/Damon. But I might throw in some Spn, wincest. And maybe some Heroes, Peter/Sylar.
1. Scent, JeremyDamon

Damon's restless, he's been all over this town twice searching for a little excitement. Something to ease the boredom. Something deep inside has been pushing him on, a scent teasing his senses, enticing him on.

He's been to see Caroline, but her bouncy cheer set his teeth on edge. He went back home, a round of bantering with Stefan is always amusing, but the banter fell flat. He went to the grill, fresh young bodies ripe for the taking, but that annoying sheriff kept talking his ear off. So here he is at Elena's, another attempt at wooing her away from Stefan, but her disdain is getting old.

Damon sighs, heading for the door, when that scent hits him again stronger than ever. He breathes it in, takes it deep, arousal pooling low in his stomach. Damon closes his eyes,

feet moving without thought, up the stairs and down the hall. He stops when he reaches the door, hand slowly reaching out to turn the knob, pushing the door open and stepping through.

There he is, Elena's kid brother laying on the bed with his headphones on. He rolls onto his back when Damon walks in, hand slipping his headphones down around his neck, eyes giving away his confusion. "Who are you?" He asks raising up on an elbow.

Damon smiles, lips slowly curving, darkening eyes pinning him in place."I'm the man you are going to do everything in your power to please."

Jeremy blinks slowly. Watching. Waiting.

Damon licks his lips, cock twitching as Jeremy's eyes follow the move, teeth gently tugging his bottom lip. "Do you want me?"

"Yes" Jeremy whispers, headphones falling to the floor as he leaves the bed.

Damon smiles, door closing quietly behind him, lock turning with a finality that Jeremy would never understand.


	2. Prey, JeremyTyler

Tyler slips through the crowd, keeping along the shadows, stopping now and then to talk so Jeremy won't get suspicious. Tyler creeps closer, stalking his prey.

Caroline steps into his path, going on about some party she wants to have, he nods distractedly and glances over at Jeremy. Watches him sip his drink and flirt with Vicki. Almost laughs at the irony of Vicki being an unknowing accomplice.

Mumbling to Caroline that he'd catch up with her later he moves on, edging past Elena and Stefan, barely sparing a glance at the pair of them smiling into each others eyes while pretending to play pool. Rolling his eyes he slips around Damon, who is watching him curiously, eyebrow edging up.

He continues on, sneaking up from behind, smirking as Jeremy scans the crowd. He sneers as Vicki lays her hand on Jeremy's before walking away, hips swaying, tossing a flirtatious smile over her shoulder.

Tyler nearly laughs at how easy Jeremy makes it, eyes on Vicki's ass as she walks away._ Poor guy never had a chance_. He thinks as he gets within striking range. Lips curling into a cocky smile Tyler pounces, hand darting out, snatching Jeremy's chocolate cake right out from under his nose.

"Hey!" Jeremy yelps, lips sliding into a pout. "I was eating that" He complains.

"Not anymore your not" Tyler smirks, licking chocolate icing off the fork.

"You could at least share **my **cake with me" Jeremy says, watching Tyler's lips wrap around the fork, interested glint in his eyes.

"I could. If you beg real pretty" Tyler says, smearing icing on his lips with the next bite and slowly sucking it away.

"If I'm gonna beg, I can think of much more interesting things to ask for." Jeremy tells him, lips curling up, eyes flicking up to meet his.

Tyler laughs, soft and low, leaning in closer. "You gonna beg for me, Jere?"

Jeremy smiles back at him, teasing glint in his eyes, and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Take me home and find out."

Jeremy steps back, tilts his head in invitation, and walks away. There's never any doubt whether or not Tyler will follow.


	3. Used, JeremyDamon

*By request, follow up for Scent.*

Jeremy stands frozen, Damon's hand skimming his back as he circles him, every nerve in his body lit up waiting for instruction.

Damon stops in front of him, eyes roaming his body, coming back up to pin his. "Strip"

Jeremy hands move obediently to the hem of his shirt, pausing when Damon orders him to go slowly. Jeremy slowly lifts his shirt up and off, toeing off his shoes he kicks them aside, hands going to his pants. He watches Damon as he unbuttons them, teasing the zipper down, turning when Damon circles his finger at him.

Facing the door he starts to push them down but Damon stops him, hands around his wrists pinning them to the door.

"Don't move" Damon tells him.

Nodding Jeremy bites his bottom lip as Damon trails his fingertips down his back, hands circling his hips, slowly pushing his pants down. Jeremy wants so badly to squirm, to shove them down and off, as Damon moves oh so slowly to unveil him.

Damon kisses down Jeremy's back, moving lower and lower as he strips his pants away, ending on his knees teeth nipping at Jeremy's hip. Kissing and nibbling his way across the curve of his ass Damon finally stands, turning Jeremy, eyes drinking in every inch of him.

"Undress me." Damon says, lips turning up into a smirk "Slowly"

Jeremy whimpers, **needing **to tear his clothes away, feel them pressed together with nothing between them. Licking his lips he steps closer, hands sliding up Damon's body to reach the first button. Eyes locking with his he slips the button free, hands caressing down to the next button, and the next, greedy eyes drifting down to watch his shirt spill open.

Jeremy jumps, hands fisting in his shirt when Damon closes a hand around his cock, slowly stroking the hard length. Breath gasping out, hips thrusting instinctively, eyes drifting shut.

"I didn't say you could stop" Damon tells him, hand drifting down to cup his balls, tightening warningly.

Nodding Jeremy slips the last button free, hand caressing back up his body, sliding the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. "I'm sorry" He whispers.

Jeremy drops down to his knees, lifting one foot and removing the shoe and sock before moving on to the other foot. Rising up higher on his knees, he unbuckles Damon's belt, thrill rocketing through him at the sound.

Damon slides his fingertips down his cheek as he unbuttons his pants, Jeremy turns his head, kissing and sucking his fingertips. Leaning in closer he kisses across his stomach as he eases the zipper down and slowly tugs his pants down.

Damon's hand closes in his hair as he finally tosses the pants away, tugging him closer, other hand wrapping around his cock and rubbing the head over Jeremy's lips. "Open"

Jeremy's lips tremble open, tongue flicking out to taste, Damon's cock slowly filling his mouth. He tries to back off when it becomes too much, but Damon's hand tightens in his hair.

"All of it" Damon whispers

Jeremy whimpers, fighting his gag reflex, cock twitching at Damon's dominance. Damon doesn't stop until he bottoms out, slowly drawing back and filling him again, building up a rhythm. Jeremy adjusts quicker than he thought he would, loving the feel of being held in place while Damon fucks his mouth.

He sucks and swallows as much as Damon will let him, eager to taste his release, hands on his hips urging him on. He blinks up at Damon when he pulls away.

"Get on the bed" Damon rasps, tugging him up by the hair.

Jeremy obeys, walking over and laying down on his back, waiting for his next order.

"Lube?" Damon asks watching him, hand slowly stroking his cock.

Jeremy bites his lip. "There's some lotion in my drawer."

Damon gets it, laying down on the bed and pulling Jeremy up to straddle his hips. He slaps the lotion into his hands. "You've got one minute to prep yourself"

Jeremy blinks down at the lotion. "But"

"Your wasting time" Damon warns him.

Jeremy swallows hard, pouring lotion into his hand, bracing one hand on Damon's chest he reaches back, spreading lotion over his hole, fingertip tentatively slipping inside.

"Do it Jeremy" Damon orders.

Jeremy slides his finger in, gasping at the feel, eyes drifting closed as he rubs it in and out getting used to the feel. All to aware of the time limit he slips a second finger in, biting his lip at the burn. He hits his prostate purely by accident on the third pass, moaning loudly, hips rocking, eyes staring widely into Damon's.

Jeremy twists and turns his fingers, searching out that spot again, hips rocking up and down. Breath gasping out when he finds it again. Moaning he adds a third finger, wincing at the stretch, he looks down at the snick of the lotion opening ready to beg for more time as Damon slicks his cock.

"Lift" Damon demands tossing the bottle aside, hands closing around Jeremy's hips, lifting him up.

Jeremy feels the tip of his cock at his hole, wants to jerk away, whimpers when he feels Damon's hands pressing him down. He clings to him, fingers digging into Damon's chest as he's filled, Damon not stopping until he's fully seated in his lap.

"You're doing so good" Damon purrs, hands caressing over Jeremy's ass. Relenting enough to give him a moment to adjust.

Jeremy squirms, staring down at him, trembling with pleasure and pain.

"Come here" Damon whispers, tugging him down and kissing him.

Jeremy sighs into the kiss, loving his mouth on his, hands roaming his body. Shifting to try to ease the ache he gives a surprised shout when Damon's cock brushes his prostate.

"Ride" Damon orders, hands digging into his hips, thrusting up into him.

Moaning Jeremy eagerly obeys, rocking up and down, trying to find just the right rhythm. He moves faster and harder, pleasure taking him over, moans getting louder. He tips his head back, riding wildly, getting closer to the edge. Just when he's about to tip screaming over into orgasm Damon lifts him up and off.

Damon pushes him down on the bed, pushing his legs open and thrusting deep. He takes him hard and fast, hands digging painfully into his hips, leaning down to bite down in the dip between neck and shoulder.

Jeremy screams, muffling the sound with his pillow, hips tilting up to take as much of him as he can. Damon's deep moan sends him over the edge, spunk soaking his sheet, ass clenching around Damon's cock making them both groan.

Damon pumps harder, dragging Jeremy up to meet every thrust, moans muffled by Jeremy's neck. He gives one last hard thrust, holding Jeremy tight to him as he fills him. Licking and sucking the wound on his neck as he comes down.

Jeremy sighs, completely pliant under Damon, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Nobody touches you but me. You will always be ready for me. Craving me. You're mine Jeremy" Damon whispers in his ear before standing and getting dressed. "You're not to tell anyone about this." He warns him before turning and leaving.

Jeremy thinks he's never felt so deliciously used in his life as he falls asleep.


	4. Dreaming, JeremyTyler

Warnings: **Violence**. Death fic...maybe..*shifty eyes*

I'm leaving the ending open for interpretation...

*

*

*

Jeremy is dreaming. He knows he is. Tyler would never look at him like this. Anger and hatred darkening his eyes, teeth clenched so hard he's amazed they don't crack, voice hissing accusations.

Jeremy had tried to deny them all at first, tried so hard to sooth Tyler's anger, but it hadn't helped. No matter how many times he denied sneaking around behind his back, or betraying him, Tyler refused to believe him.

"Pay attention!" Tyler snaps slapping him hard across the cheek.

"M'sorry Tyler." Jeremy says automatically. Jeremy had always been a quick learner.

"Why'd you do it Jere?" Tyler asks again, hurt mingling with the rage.

"I didn't" Jeremy denies again. He's lost count of how many times he said those words tonight.

Tyler's fist hits his jaw right on cue. "You're lying!" He shouts, spit spraying out over Jeremy's face.

"I'm not, I haven't done anything" He whispers, slowly reaching up to wipe the spit away, careful of the cuts and bruises.

"Stop lying!" Tyler shouts back, surging forward.

Jeremy whimpers jerking away, the corner he'd been backed into long ago keeping him trapped. "Please stop. I didn't do anything, I swear, I'd never betray you!"

Tyler growls lashing out. Hitting and kicking, voice screaming the same accusations over and over. Tyler closes a hand in his hair dragging his head up. "Why'd you do it Jere" He whispers, voice eerie in the sudden silence.

"I didn't. **Please **Tyler. I didn't" Jeremy pleads desperately. He wonders if it would make thing better or worse to lie and say he did it. To beg forgiveness.

"You shouldn't have done it Jere." Tyler says, voice soft and low.

Tyler tightens his hand in his hair, pulling him forward to softly kiss his lips, pulling back he looks deep into Jeremy's eyes "I loved you Jere" Shaking his head he slams Jeremy's head against the wall.

There is a vague awareness of blows landing on his face, a foot kicking his chest and stomach over and over. Jeremy knows he's dreaming. He has to be. _I just need to wake up_. He thinks as everything goes dark and the world fades away.


	5. Tender,JeremyStefanDamon

Warnings: Incest. Bottom!Jeremy, Bottom!Stefan, Top!Damon. OOC.

Damon has a tender side he hides from the world, only letting it out late into the night after he's drug him to his room, after the rough sex and dirty words. He'll cradle him in his arms, whisper softly in his ear and caress his body likes it's something to be treasured.

When Stefan joins them he tries to hide it, cover it with sarcasm and lust. Stefan just smiles at him knowingly and greets Jeremy with a long slow kiss.

Damon pouts up at Stefan. "Where's mine?"

Laughing softly Stefan leans down and kisses him just as sweetly. Jeremy loves to watch them like this, just the three of them alone at night, it's the only time they set aside their differences and just love.

Jeremy lays on his side, head propped up on his hand smiling at them affectionately, hand reaching out to caress down Stefan's back. Laying down he curls his hand under the pillow, watching them laugh and whisper quietly to each other between kisses.

He should feel left out, dismissed, but he never does. He knows if he tried to get up and leave he'd only be drug back to bed, he'd tried that the first time and hadn't bothered trying again since.

He's drifting off to sleep when they turn back to look at him. "You wore him out" Stefan pouts rolling off Damon to tug Jeremy into his arms.

Jeremy goes willingly, soft smile tugging at his lips, tipping his head up for Stefan's kiss. He sighs into the kiss, hands reaching out to tug off Stefan's shirt. Damon's hands sliding around him from behind to unbutton Stefan's pants and tug them down.

They both caress Stefan's body as it's bared, Jeremy wrapping his legs around Stefan, hooking them around Damon to pull him close. The three of them moan, bodies sliding together, Jeremy and Stefan kissing while Damon kisses Stefan's neck.

He barely notices the whispered exchange before Stefan lifts his legs higher, lubed fingers sliding into him. Finding him still prepped from Damon he slicks his cock and slowly slides deep, both of them moaning, turning instinctively to kiss.

Feeling Stefan jolt against him he knows Damon is prepping him, moaning he takes the kiss deeper, cradling Stefan to him as Damon shifts into position and slowly fills him. Stefan gasps and moans above him, eyes closing as he rests his head on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy looks over his shoulder to meet Damon's eyes, reaching with one hand to caress down his side. Whimpering as he waits for them to move, hips squirming when Stefan laughs softly in his ear. He drops his head to Stefan's shoulder and groans at Damon's expectant look.

"Please." Jeremy whispers.

"Please what?" Damon asks, hands caressing over them both.

"You know he wont let us move until you say it." Stefan says. Jeremy can hear the desperate need under the amusement and cant deny it.

"Please make love to me. " He whispers to Stefan."To us" He adds looking back up at Damon.

Smiling Damon finally pulls back and thrusts deep, rocking Stefan deep inside Jeremy, making them both moan. Tilting Jeremy's hips Stefan angles his hips so he rubs over Jeremy's prostate with every one of Damon's thrusts.

They both expect the rough treatment any second, hands tightening on each other in anticipation, but Damon surprises them, leaning down to kiss Stefan's shoulder as he keeps up the slow pace.

Jeremy and Stefan smile at each other slowly, realizing Damon was giving them exactly what he'd asked for, before leaning in to kiss.

Time falls away, nothing but the slick slide of their bodies, gentle kisses and soft gasps, whispered words and slow smiles. Jeremy's body is trembling, sweat slicking his skin as they rub against each other, his hard cock trapped between them.

"Soon" Damon whispers in Stefan's ear, eyes on Jeremy as he rocks his head back, neck bared to them in abandon.

Nodding his agreement Stefan leans down and licks up his neck, nibbles his way back down, teasing relentlessly.

Jeremy whimpers, arching even more, hands clinging tightly to them both. "Please"

"Do it Stefan" Damon whispers in his ear, knowing they are all on the edge, that one bite would send them all flying over the edge.

Stefan takes a handful of Jeremy's hair, tilting his head to the side, and sinks his teeth in with a long greedy moan. Damon echoes the strike at Stefan's neck. Jeremy screams as pleasure burns through him like lightening, clinging tightly to Stefan as he comes between them, hips struggling to ride it out.

Stefan cant resist the combination of Jeremy's taste and body clamping tight around him, moaning into his neck he loses control, giving a long deep thrust and coming hard inside him. Moaning as he feels Damon follow him over the edge.

Jeremy lays gasping for breath as Stefan pulls back, slowly licking his neck like a cat with cream. He watches Damon do the same to Stefan, soft kisses following when Stefan heals, holding him close like he'll disappear if he let's go.

Damon has a tender side he hides from the world. Jeremy just hopes they keep bringing him home to see it.


	6. Awake, JeremyTyler

By request, a follow up to Dreaming.

Awareness slowly builds, firm hands gripping his arms and shaking him roughly."Jeremy" Tyler calls insistently.

Jeremy whimpers trying to pull away, to turn away from Tyler's voice calling him repeatedly. Licking dry lips he cracks open his eyes, peering up at Tyler's concerned face. "Ty?" He whispers blinking up at him in confusion.

"Jere? You awake?" Tyler asks, hand cradling Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy stares at him for a moment, mind trying to make the change from dream to reality. Realizing he isn't hurt, that the Tyler looking down on him would never hurt him, that the whole thing had been one screwed up nightmare.

"Jeremy?" Tyler asks leaning closer to get him to focus.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you" Jeremy finally answers, wrapping his arms around him and smiling softly up at him.

"You scared the hell out of me. You were whimpering in your sleep, kept saying 'I'm sorry' and I couldn't wake you up" Tyler tells him, settling his weight down on him and holding him close.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Ty. It was just a bad dream." Jeremy reassures them both.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tyler asks, leaning back to look at him.

"I don't remember." Jeremy lies, not wanting Tyler to be hurt.

"You sure?" Tyler asks suspiciously.

Jeremy licks his lips nervously at the suspicion. "Yeah. It doesn't matter. It's over now."

Tyler smiles down at him, leaning in to kiss him long and deep, holding Jeremy closer when he sighs and clings tightly to him like he might disappear any second.

Tyler inches to the side, laying next to Jeremy and tugging him close."You ok, baby?"

Jeremy smiles softly, curling up at his side, head resting on his chest. "Yeah. I am now."

Wrapped up close together they both fall back to sleep.


	7. Take, JeremyStefanDamon

Warnings: Dark themes, rape, non-con, dub-con, incest.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Jeremy stumbles out of the car and runs, sobbing when Damon's arms wrap around his waist to drag him kicking and screaming into the house. Damon drags him up the stairs to his bedroom and drops him on the bed quickly following him down.

Jeremy licks his lips tasting the blood from the cut on his bottom lip as Damon grins down at him before dragging his arms above his head.

Damon slides his other hand up his chest to grip the hem of his shirt and rip it down the front making Jeremy curse and buck under him.

"Get off me!" Jeremy screams kicking and trying to knee him in the back as he fights his way between his legs.

"Shut up" Damon orders leaning down and kissing him. He laughs when Jeremy bites his lip hard enough to draw blood before leaning up and backhanding him across the face. Taking a handful of hair he drags Jeremy's mouth to his lip. "Suck it clean."

Jeremy cries out when Damon's hand grows tighter and tighter, he sucks Damon's lip into his mouth cleaning the blood away, eyes squeezing shut until he's released. Jeremy licks his lips, chasing the taste as he glares up at Damon.

"Let me go." He tells him tugging at Damon's hold on his wrists.

Damon trails his eyes down Jeremy's body, ripping at his shirt until he is completely free of it, hand tracing patterns over his chests and stomach. He leans down to kiss and suck on Jeremy's neck, dragging his head back by the hair when he tries to block him.

Jeremy screams when Damon sinks his teeth into his neck, whimpering and struggling until he grows sluggish under him.

Damon pulls back and licks his lips, watching Jeremy's head roll to the side he releases his wrists and pulls his pants open, stripping them down his pliant body. Dragging his shoes off he tosses them aside before pushing his pants the rest of the way off.

He strips his own clothes off quickly before moving back between Jeremy's legs, smiling at his weak struggles he reaches into the bedside table and digs out the lube watching Jeremy's eyes go wide.

Jeremy shakes his head, eyes pleading with him, hands raising to push at him.

Damon pours lube into his hand and wraps it around Jeremy's cock, sitting up to jack his own hard length to the same rhythm. He watches Jeremy's head roll back, soft moans spilling from his lips as he grows hard under Damon's hand.

He moves back down, sliding into position and latches his mouth on Jeremy's as he pushes inside him, swallowing his scream and moaning softly in return. Damon rocks his hips, searching out Jeremy's prostate and stroking his cock, grinning darkly when he whimpers in pain and pleasure.

Tears slide from Jeremy's eyes as Damon pushes into him harder and faster, hands gripping his hips bruisingly. Damon stares down at Jeremy's cock, watching pre-come drip down the length, he licks his lips hungrily.

Damon leans back down to lick and suck at the blood on his neck, hand fisting Jeremy's cock as he bites him again, hips snapping roughly. Jeremy sobs, coming in Damon's hand even as he screams at the pain of the bite.

Damon moans greedily, slowly rocking his hips as he comes, dragging it out as long as he can.

He leans back licking lazily at Jeremy's neck as Stefan runs into the room, staring wide eyed at the bed.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks staring fearfully at Jeremy.

Damon slips free of him before moving to lay at his side, baring him to Stefan's view. He caresses his hand over Jeremy's body as Stefan stares at him. "I've seen the way you look at him Stefan. I know you want him."

"Not like this. I didn't want this." Stefan whispers sadly.

Stefan leans over to try to pick him up and take him away, meeting Damon's eyes when his wrist is caught.

"I'm not finished with him yet." Damon tells him, squeezing Stefan's wrist in warning before releasing him.

"Please give him to me Damon. I never wanted this." Stefan begs eyes filling with tears.

"He's in pain Stefan and he's lost a lot of blood. Don't you want to help him?" Damon asks amused.

"Damn you" Stefan whispers biting into his wrist, forcing Jeremy's mouth open he places his wrist over his mouth making him drink.

Jeremy fights it for a few seconds before closing his mouth over his wrist and sucking, moaning when a hand closes around his cock slowly stroking him to full length.

Stefan pulls away, staring down into Jeremy's eyes getting lost in the lust reflected in them. He feels hands tugging open his pants and closes his eyes, shaking his head as Damon guides him between Jeremy's legs.

He drops his head back on Damon's shoulder as his lubed hand closes around his cock slicking him up, hips rocking into his grip even as he whispers for him to stop.

"No Stefan. I've waited to long for this." Damon tells him, crowding him down onto Jeremy.

Jeremy licks his lips fearfully as Stefan's cock rubs over his hole, tears filling his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Do it Stefan." Damon whispers in his ear, hand around his cock lining him up, hips pushing him forward.

Stefan moans softly as Damon pushes him forward into Jeremy, mouth dropping to his neck as he bottoms out, wincing as Jeremy cries out under him. He whispers an apology before pulling back and thrusting deep, moans spilling from his lips as he finally fucks into Jeremy after wanting it for so long.

He feels Damon's hands sliding his pants down his thighs and buries his face in Jeremy's neck, not bothering to protest. It seems like a fitting punishment for what he's doing to Jeremy. He whimpers into his neck as Damon shoves roughly into him, fingers digging into his hips.

Damon sucks and nips at Stefan's neck, whispered words of pleasure in his ear, grinning as he listens to Jeremy's soft moans.

"Mine Stefan." Damon growls in his ear finally claiming him after all these years.

Stefan clings to Jeremy and nods his head. He'll give this if that's what it takes to have Jeremy.

Stefan turns his head and sinks his teeth into Jeremy's neck, moaning at the taste as he gets closer to the edge. He rests his weight on one arm and closes his hand around Jeremy's cock, dragging him with him over the edge, pulling away to kiss Jeremy as Damon continues to fuck him roughly.

Damon bites his lip trying to fight off his orgasm as Stefan clenches tight around him, squeezing his eyes shut as he loses the battle and comes hard inside him, letting his lip slip free he leans in to kiss Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan sighs as Damon slips free of him and lays next to them, hand trailing over them both. He stares down at Jeremy, caressing his cheek as he stares up at him. "I'm sorry Jeremy. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

Jeremy's eyes fill with tears and he looks away as they spill over.

"He's all ours Stefan. Ours to take whenever we want. Don't worry Stefan, I won't play with him very often." Damon laughs sliding a hand down Stefan's back, over the curve of his ass and back again.

Stefan buries his face in Jeremy's neck and chokes back a sob as he accepts that it's a price he's willing to pay to keep Jeremy.


	8. Snuggle, JeremyStefanDamon

Warning: Schmoop!

Jeremy and Stefan peek into Damon's bedroom to see him stretched out on his back, fast asleep with the TV remote still in his hand. sharing an amused look they creep quietly into the room, padding softly over to the bed and slipping under the cover on either side of Damon.

Stefan slips the remote free and turns off the TV before setting it aside shaking his head

Curling up at his sides they share a soft kiss and snuggle closer to Damon. Jeremy sighs, hand folding with Stefan's over Damon's stomach, stifling a laugh when Damon snorts in his sleep and wraps his arms around them, head rolling closer to Stefan.

He tips his head and meets Stefan's amused eyes, smiling softly before sighing and closing his eyes.

Damon smiles softly slitting his eyes open enough to peek down at them as they fall asleep wrapped around him, closing his eyes he finally falls asleep.

Jeremy and Stefan share an affectionate look, wondering if he will ever figure out they know he's faking it, before following Damon into sleep.

AN: Ok who's ready for another prompt pairing? *facepalm*


	9. Stunned, JeremyTyler

Jeremy opens his locker and frowns down at the small envelope that falls to the floor. He picks it up and turns it over in his hand, frowning at the blank white front, before looking around curiously.

Shrugging he shoves his things in his locker before closing it and turning away, going outside and walking to a secluded corner before slitting open the flap and pulling out a motel keycard and a note.

_Room 135. Don't keep me waiting. _

_Vicki_. Feeling a pulse of arousal Jeremy slips it into his pocket and walks away, taking the quickest route as he thinks of all the things he wants to do to her. The trek there passes in a blur and he's standing at the door, heart racing in his chest as he pulls out the keycard and slips inside closing the door behind him.

Looking around he's stunned speechless at the candles lit up around the room and Tyler standing nervously at the foot of the bed."What is this?" He whispers looking around the room half expecting the entire football team to jump up and yell _You've been punk'd!_

"Jeremy"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Jeremy asks angrily, spinning around and reaching for the door.

"Don't! Don't go." Tyler says shakily.

Jeremy pauses with his hand hovering over the door. He's never heard Tyler sound so scared in his life. Turning back slowly he looks at him, head tilting a little as he searches his face before giving the room a long slow look.

Staring long and curious at the candles and the plush, clearly not motel brand, blankets and sheets covering the bed, a bottle of champagne is sitting on the nightstand and Jeremy arches an eyebrow at it along with the chocolate covered strawberries next to it.

A smile tugs at his lips as Tyler blushes and shifts nervously, his heart skipping a beat before racing ahead as the implications set in. "What's the occasion?"

Tyler rubs a hand over his head and shifts again."It's Friday?"

Laughing softly Jeremy sets his bag down and walks over to stand in front of Tyler even as a part of him is still waiting for everything to blow up in his face. "That's worth all this?" Jeremy asks softly, giving the room another glance.

"You thought it was Vicki. Are you disappointed?" Tyler asks softly, hands fisting at his sides to keep from reaching out.

"I'll get back to you on that." Jeremy teases stepping closer.

Smiling Tyler steps aside and waves a hand at the bed for Jeremy to sit down before turning and walking over to pour champagne, nearing dropping the flutes when he turns to find Jeremy laying on his side, head propped up on his hand as he watches him.

"I'm not Vicki." Jeremy tells him quietly. "You don't have to seduce me with champagne and candles."

"You don't like it?" Tyler asks holding a flute out to him.

"I didn't say that. Just said you don't have to." Jeremy says smiling as he sits up to take the flute, scrunching his nose and trying not to giggle when the champagne tickles his lips and nose when he takes a sip.

Tyler grins at him as he sips his, more giddy at the sight of Jeremy in the bed fighting laughter as he sips his drink, hoping Jeremy isn't stringing him along as a joke.

"Where did you get this?" Jeremy asks smiling up at him.

"Snuck it from the house." Setting his drink aside he sits and holds out a strawberry for Jeremy, tugging it away and arching a brow when Jeremy reaches for it.

Jeremy stares at him, heart thudding in his chest as he let's his lips tremble open, flavor bursting over his tongue when Tyler slides the end into his mouth. Closing his eyes he bites down, giving a soft hum of pleasure as strawberry juice runs over his lip.

He feels Tyler moving closer and looks up at him, feeling like he's standing at the edge of a cliff and Tyler will either shove him over the edge or pull him to safety. Tyler leans down, pausing a breath away to search his eyes before closing the distance and licking his way across his lower lip.

Jeremy looks up at him as he pulls away, licking his lips as Tyler's eyes flick down at them before holding out the strawberry again. He opens for him, savoring the taste as chocolate and berry melt in his mouth, head tilting up for Tyler's mouth as he leans closer.

Jeremy let's Tyler feed him the rest of the strawberry, arousal building with every bite and glide of Tyler's tongue. When Tyler get's another strawberry Jeremy catches his wrist and takes it from him, holding it up to his lips for him to taste, smiling when juice drops over his lip and down his chin.

Jeremy gets up and slides onto Tyler's lap before leaning down and licking his way up his chin and sucking his lip into his mouth, moaning at the taste of strawberry and Tyler. Jeremy barely pulls back enough to give him another bite before leaning back in to suck at his lip.

"Who's seducing who here?" Tyler whispers against his lips.

Smiling Jeremy sets aside the strawberry and looks down at him, searching his eyes as he leans down. He can feel how hard Tyler is under him, see the heat in his eyes and stops hesitating. He leans down and kisses him, licking his way into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his before sucking lightly on it.

When he pulls back they both stare at each other breathlessly. He reaches for the drinks and they both gulp them down before pouring more, getting half drunk as they drink between bites of strawberry. Feeling more daring Jeremy reaches out and slides his hand across Tyler's chest, down over his abs, gliding under his shirt to touch bare skin.

Tyler set's their drinks aside and turns to him, hands pulling him close before sliding his shirt over his head. He stares down at him, hands caressing over his body, before kissing him again. They strip each other slowly, hands learning every inch of skin as it's bared, lips never far behind.

Tyler lays him back as he kisses down his neck, over his chest to lick and suck on his nipples, hands caressing over hips and thighs as Jeremy arches under him. Jeremy cant stop touching him, hand running through his hair and over his back, trying to pull him back up to feel his weight over him.

Tyler ignores him, sliding down his body to stare down at his hard cock, hand closing around him to spread pre-come. "You don't have to" Jeremy whispers staring at his mouth as he rocks up into his fist.

Tyler leans down and flicks his tongue over the head as he strokes him, smiling when Jeremy moans and drops his head back, hip rocking faster under him. He does it again, flicking his tongue every time Jeremy thrust up towards his mouth, loving every gasp Jeremy cant hold back.

He leans closer, letting the tip slide into his mouth with every thrust of Jeremy's hips, hand tightening around his cock as he leans down to take more. He stays there, watching Jeremy buck and squirm under him.

"More. Please Ty." Jeremy gasps fisting his hands in the blanket to keep from forcing him to take him deeper.

Tyler hums his approval around his cock as he let's go, the next thrust of Jeremy's hips filling his mouth earning him a loud moan. Tyler moves with him, letting him fuck up into his mouth as his hands wander his body. His hand fists his own cock to keep from coming as Jeremy loses control, hips bucking erratically as he shouts a warning before flooding his mouth and throat.

Tyler takes it all, swallowing every drop before letting him slip free and crawling up his body. He slides between Jeremy's legs and lays over him, looking down at him as he runs his hand through his hair.

Jeremy finally looks up at him, head fuzzy from the bottle of champagne and the afterglow of orgasm, hands slowly gliding up over Tyler's back to keep him close.

"Jere?" Tyler asks trying to hide the desperate need to be inside him not wanting to pressure him.

Jeremy bites his lip as he searches his eyes, seeing the need he was trying so hard to hide, the fear of rejection and something he was afraid to name. Nodding slowly he pulls Tyler down for a kiss as he wraps his legs around him and rocks his hips, butterflies taking flight in his stomach as Tyler reaches into the side table drawer and pulls out lube and a condom.

"You sure?" Tyler asks setting aside the condom and opening the lube.

"Yes" Jeremy says hating that Tyler will feel him trembling with nerves.

Nodding Tyler pours lube into his hand and leans down to kiss him as he slides a slick finger into him, working him carefully open before adding a second and searching for that spot inside him that he'd read about, smiling when Jeremy's surprised shout lets him know he found it.

He works that spot relentlessly, fingers working faster as need urges him to hurry. He works a third finger in, trying to go slowly at Jeremy's whimper but Jeremy wont let him, hips bucking under him urging him on.

"Now. I'm ready Ty." Jeremy whispers clinging tightly to his back.

Nodding Tyler pulls back and tears open the condom with his teeth, spitting the torn piece of wrapper out as he slides the condom on and spreads lube over it. He moves back down and lines up, eyes holding Jeremy's as he presses in, searching for any sign of pain.

Jeremy gasps as Tyler fills him, wanting to close his eyes as pleasure overwhelms him but unable to look away from Tyler's eyes. Tyler doesn't stop until he's balls deep inside him, laying there to let him adjust as he leans down and kisses him. Jeremy cant stay still, hands roaming his body as his hips squirm under him trying to get him to move.

Tyler finally pulls back, angling his hips and thrusting deep, hitting his prostate dead on. Jeremy shouts, eyes flying open to meet the smug look in Tyler's eyes. Jeremy opens his mouth to taunt him for being so smug but Tyler gives another snap of his hips making him moan.

"If I known this was the way to shut you up I would have done it a long time ago" Tyler teases, leaning down to kiss him before he can answer.

Jeremy doesn't care about anything but Tyler's mouth on his, the brush of hands and the feel of their bodies coming together. He throws his head back when Tyler's mouth leaves his to go for his neck, lips and teeth marking him as he picks up speed and strength, hips snapping wildly as they crest.

Tyler wraps a hand around Jeremy's cock, pumping hard and fast as he bites his neck roughly, moaning as Jeremy screams his name and comes between them clamping down tight around him. He grabs his hips and fucks into the tight grip, hands just this side of too tight as he follows him over the edge.

Tyler slips free and lays next to him, pressed close to his side as they catch their breath, hands never leaving each other.

Jeremy shivers as he feels Tyler's eyes on him, looking up to meet his eyes he wonders what happens now. "What happens when we leave this room Tyler?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes Jeremy" Tyler tells him not wanting to ruin the night.

Jeremy lowers his eyes nodding, something he didn't even know was there falling apart as he realizes this was a one time thing. _Just another Lockwood conquest_.

"You really went all out for this Ty. You forgot the roses though" Jeremy teases trying to hide the hurt.

Tyler blushes and shakes his head. "No I didn't"

Raising up on his elbows Jeremy looks around curiously turning back and arching an eyebrow when he still doesn't see any roses.

Gesturing for Jeremy to sit up he pulls back the edge of the blanket revealing the rose petals as he smiles sheepishly at Jeremy. Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugs. "I got carried away."

Jeremy laughs softly as he leans in for a long gentle kiss before pulling the blanket down and laying down on the soft red petals. "Guess you'll just have to try again"

Tyler grins as he slides between his legs, hands tangling in his hair as he stares down at him. "I've wanted this for a long time Jeremy. I don't want a one night stand with you."

Jeremy feels a giddy rush, lips turning up in a slow smile as he pulls him down. "I don't either."

"What about Vicki?" Tyler asks slowly as he slides into position.

"She cant make me feel like this." Jeremy admits, need building as Tyler slicks his cock and presses against him.

"No. She cant." Tyler agrees, filling him with one long roll of his hips.

Jeremy moans, clinging tightly to Tyler as they rock together, Tyler's mouth moving to his ear.

"You're mine now Jeremy." He whispers in his ear.

"And you're mine" Jeremy whispers back, turning his head to meet his lips.

"Yours" Tyler whispers against his lips before they meet.

They spend the night tasting and touching, learning each others bodies with hands and lips, tuning out the world outside that door.


	10. Alone, JeremyTyler

Jeremy sits watching the falls as he tosses back his sixth beer, the silence only broken by the roar of water and the crickets near by. Everyone he knows is at the grill. Elena with Damon and Stefan. Matt with Caroline. Jenna with Alaric. Hell he bets even Tyler has a girl or five with him.

Jeremy swallows the last of his beer and tosses it to the side with the others before opening another, taking a long drink he sets it aside and lights up for the first time in weeks, memories of Vicki crowding his thoughts as he blows smoke into the night air.

He nearly smiles remembering Vicki blowing smoke into his mouth, giving him that smile that was all Vicki as she led him over to sit down. He's never felt so alone as he does tonight, blowing smoke into the breeze while his family and friends are in town laughing it up.

He gasps, choking on smoke, when Tyler drops down next to him. Giving him an accusing glare Jeremy tries to stop coughing and catch his breath.

Snorting Tyler swipes his joint and takes a long hit, slapping him on the back before looking away. "I thought I'd find you out here"

Jeremy snatches the joint back and gives an exaggerated look over his shoulder. "Where's your harem?"

"Jealous Gilbert?" Tyler taunts.

"You wish Lockwood" Jeremy snorts watching from the corner of his eye as Tyler lays back propping himself up on his elbows. Shaking his head he sighs and grudgingly offers Tyler a beer.

Tyler arches an eyebrow and accepts the beer, popping the top as he watches Jeremy sit staring out at the water. "You didn't come to the grill"

"I'm surprised you noticed." Jeremy tells him dryly as he takes another hit and passes to Tyler.

"I figured you'd be all Mopey McBroody" Tyler shrugs.

"That's cute. You learn that from the catch of the day?" Jeremy taunts flicking him a quick smirk.

Tyler smirks back at him, staring long and hard as he blows smoke from the side of his mouth and passes back to him. Smirk growing when Jeremy fidgets under his stare and looks away.

They sit quietly, neither of them talking as they pass the joint back and forth between long drinks of beer, until Tyler takes a long hit and stubs it out.

"Hey!" Jeremy protests reaching for Tyler's hand.

Tyler ignores him. Grabbing a handful of Jeremy's hair he drags him down until they are mouth to mouth, Jeremy's startled gasp making it easier to shotgun the smoke to him, only slightly easing his grip as Jeremy relaxes against him.

Jeremy tries to turn his head to blow the smoke away but Tyler holds him in place as he slow releases the smoke, Tyler catching some of it before turning his head to blow it away. Jeremy blinks down at him hazily, leaning forward the slightest bit to feel the pull in his hair.

Tyler looks back up at him his hand tightening and slowly pulling Jeremy's head back, watching his eyes drift closed as he gasps. Somewhere in the buzz he's got going he thinks he should be surprised by the pulse of arousal.

Jeremy tugs against his hand to look down at Tyler, licking his lips he swallows a moan as Tyler's hand grips harder. "You can let me go now" He struggles to sound amused when his body is screaming _don't let go_.

Tyler's grip turns painfully tight, dragging him an inch closer as he stares up at him. Jeremy is rock hard so fast he's dizzy with it, swaying slightly as Tyler smirks and let's him go.

"Pass me a beer Gilbert." Tyler says leaning back.

Jeremy is so thrown by his reaction he instantly turns and grabs two beers, handing one to Tyler before opening his own and gulping it down. He tries to ignore Tyler at his side, leaning back to stare up at the stars as he tries to get himself under control.

Tyler curses next to him before grabbing a handful of hair and dragging Jeremy down to kiss him roughly, Jeremy halfheartedly resists before moaning and leaning closer. Somewhere along the way Tyler's lips soften against his and Jeremy sighs, hands tangling in his shirt.

Tyler rolls them sending Jeremy's beer tumbling away, laying heavily over Jeremy as he slides his hands under his shirt, humming when Jeremy arches into his hands.

Jeremy stops thinking, hands dragging Tyler's shirt up and off without his consent, legs wrapping around him to drag him closer. He rocks his hips up mindlessly, hands roaming down his back to curl around his ass.

Tyler moans, hands tugging at Jeremy's pants as he toes off their shoes,cursing when Jeremy pulls away.

Jeremy jerks back gasping for breath. "Damn it Tyler, I'm not gonna be your catch of the day" He growls out, hands clinging to him as he struggles to stop grinding into him.

"Who said I wanted you to Gilbert?" Tyler snaps back, gripping Jeremy's hip as he rocks against him.

"It's pretty hard to miss Lockwood" Jeremy moans, rolling his head back, losing the battle as he rocks under him.

Tyler takes advantage, lips closing on Jeremy's neck and sucking hard before whispering in his ear. "If I wanted the catch of the day I had plenty of options back at the grill."

Jeremy thinks of the girls always flocking to Tyler and growls kissing him possessively, hands dragging at Tyler's jeans, moaning when Tyler fists his hand in his hair again. He cant get over how **good **it feels.

They twist and squirm until they are pressed skin to skin, hips rocking desperately, gasping for breath between kisses. Tyler kisses his way to Jeremy's neck, sliding two fingers into Jeremy's mouth, moaning when Jeremy eagerly latches onto them.

Jeremy licks and sucks until Tyler think they are wet enough, Tyler shifts his weight, sliding his fingers over Jeremy's hole as he stares down at him. "Tell me you've never done this."

A thrill races through him at the demand. "Never. You're the first." Jeremy admits.

"The only" Tyler demands sliding a finger deep inside him.

"The only." Jeremy whispers, gasping when Tyler adds a second finger stretching him open.

Jeremy shouts when Tyler hits something inside him, hips rocking faster, desperate to feel it again.

"Shh" Tyler soothes, fingers angling to hit that spot again.

Jeremy whimpers when Tyler pulls away, watching him spit on his fingers before sliding three into him, moaning loudly as he fucks down on them.

"So eager Jere. So hot for it." Tyler whispers watching him fall apart as he twists his fingers stretching him as much as he can before pulling away to spit in his palm and stroke his cock.

"Have you.." Jeremy falters watching Tyler's hand stroke his long thick length.

"No" Tyler says leaning closer and lining up.

"Tell me" Jeremy says as Tyler presses against him.

"The only" Tyler assures as he slowly fills him.

Jeremy gasps at the stretch and burn, legs tightening around him as he tilts his head up for a kiss. He clings to him when he stops balls deep inside him, kissing softly as he lets Jeremy adjust.

Jeremy squirms under him, hips rocking to get Tyler to move, moaning when Tyler rolls his hips to meet him. Jeremy loses himself as they find a rhythm, sucking and biting his way over Tyler's neck until he takes a handful of Jeremy's hair and drags him into a kiss.

Jeremy whimpers into the kiss as he rides the edge, Tyler's hips snapping fast and hard, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Tyler's grip tightens just this side of too much as he drags his head back and bites his shoulder, hips stuttering as he comes inside him and Jeremy follows him screaming over the edge.

Jeremy stares up at the stars as Tyler lays over him, both of them trying to catch their breath. He holds onto Tyler lightly as it sinks in that he just gave himself to Tyler, hands caressing up and down his back, wishing he could stop time so he can have this for just a while longer.

He's afraid that any second now Tyler will smirk down at him, call him a slut and walk away laughing. He holds on tighter at the thought, biting his lip when Tyler presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Shh. Not going anywhere Jeremy" Tyler tells him, turning to kiss him softly.

Jeremy's shoulder tingles where Tyler bit him and there is the slightest hint of blood mixed in with the taste of Tyler but Jeremy cant find it in him to care as he wraps his legs tighter around Tyler and rocks his hips wondering if he can tempt him to go another round.

Smiling softly Jeremy stares up at the moon as Tyler sighs and kisses his neck. He has a feeling he'll never be alone again.


	11. Accident, JeremyTyler

Warning: Some ooc.

_Where is he? He should have been here nearly an hour ago_. Jeremy sips his drink as he scans the grill yet again. He can see Matt watching him curiously from the corner of his eye but ignores him, trailing his finger through the ring of water his glass left behind.

He wonders if Tyler has finally had enough. They've been fighting so much lately, Vicki trying to bounce back and forth between them trying to suck one of them back in, causing them to watch each other nervously.

They had come together over a fight about Vicki, it seemed inevitable that a fight about Vicki would tear them apart. Jeremy sighs and tries to shake off his fears as he scans the crowd again before glancing down at his watch.

He rolls his eyes when Vicki walks over to the table where Matt is sitting looking like she has something exciting to share.

"Did you guys hear about Tyler?" Vicki asks excitedly as she passes drinks around.

"What about him?" Matt asks looking up at her.

Jeremy tilts his head to hear better as he stares down at his coke. _Please don't let him be with some girl_. He thinks watching from the corner of his eye as Vicki grins down at Matt like she cant wait to spill.

"He was in an accident!" She tells him grin dropping as she pastes on a shocked pout. "I think he was gonna ask me back out today too."

Jeremy stops breathing, his entire focus on the table next to him as his eyes drift shut.

"What? Is he ok?" Elena asks concerned.

"What happened?" Matt asks frowning at her lack of tact.

"I don't know. I just heard he was driving and some idiot ran a red light and hit him." Vicki tells them sounding more upset she doesn't know more then about Tyler himself.

"Is he..where is he?" Elena asks nervously as Stefan reaches for her hand.

"I don't know. I heard there was a covered body and an ambulance but I didn't get any more then that before the call dropped." Vicki says looking around for someone else to tell the news to.

Jeremy feels sick, denial screaming through his mind as he watches her. _He cant be dead. He cant_.

"Where was the accident?" Elena asks getting up and grabbing her purse, the others following her.

"Just a few blocks from here." Vicki tells them popping her gum.

_He was on his way here_. Jeremy thinks, swaying in his seat as Elena and the others rush out the door. Matt walks over to kneel next to him and Jeremy just stares at him, wanting him to say it was a stupid joke and Tyler will be in any second now.

"Are you ok?" Matt asks him concerned as he watches Jeremy sway again, more pale then Matt has ever seen him.

"Y..yeah. Just...my parents" Jeremy lies looking away.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Matt offers laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy looks back into his eyes surprised. "No. He's your best friend. I know you need to be there."

"Yeah. But."

"I'm fine. Really. You should go." Jeremy tells him wanting to be alone.

Matt nods reluctantly before standing and backing away. Jeremy watches him rush out the door and slowly stands not knowing where he is going but needing to get out of here.

"Hey Jeremy. You want to go party with me tonight?" Vicki asks bouncing on her toes.

Jeremy turns slowly to face her, hatred welling up inside him as he glares at her, eyes tracking her as she gasps and backs away. Jeremy brushes past her and out the door, standing frozen outside for a long moment as his mind goes blank.

He turns woodenly, feet leading the way as he stares at the ground, images of Tyler flashing through his mind. He remembers the way his eyes had flashed angrily as they fought, hands fisting in his hair seconds before his mouth crashed down on his.

Tyler blinking awake before smiling slowly and tugging him into his arms.

The two of them laying under the stars, the breeze cooling their heated skin as they kiss lazily.

Tyler dragging his hands through his hair in frustration as he swears for the third time that he doesn't want Vicki anymore.

Tyler shoving him down on the bed before following him down, demanding to know that Jeremy wasn't going to ditch him for her, that Jeremy was his. He swallows hard as he remembers how Tyler had reminded him again and again that Jeremy belonged to him now, Jeremy had walked away sore from hours spent making up but smiling happily.

Tyler grinning wickedly at him as he tosses his pants aside before spinning Jeremy around and tossing him screaming into the lake. Jeremy comes up cursing, splashing Tyler as he swears he'll get revenge. After an hour spent wrestling in the water Tyler leads him out of the water and spends the next few hours making it up to him. As Tyler stands and starts looking for his pants Jeremy smiles sweetly and tells Tyler he forgives him before standing and shoving him into the water.

Guilt floods him as he thinks about how he'd been worrying Tyler was off with some girl while he'd been... Jeremy cant finish the thought, throat closing up tight as he fights tears. He stops walking and looks around, a sob escaping as he realizes he's standing at their spot by the falls.

_"It's just us now Jere. Nobody else matters" Tyler's voice whispers through his mind. _

_"Damn it Jeremy, I don't want her, why cant you believe me?" Tyler demands angrily._

_"Stop hogging the ice cream" Tyler says, swiping the spoon away and smirking when Jeremy pouts at him. _

_"Why were you talking to her again? Are you going back to her?" Tyler asks dragging him closer by his shirt. _

_"Do we have to go back?" Jeremy asks snuggling up to Tyler's side. _

_Tyler sighs pulling him closer. "One of these days we're gonna get out of here Jere, we'll go where we want and be able to stay together." _

_"I heard there was a covered body and an ambulance but I didn't get any more then that before the call dropped." _

Jeremy drops to his knees, arms wrapping around his stomach as he sobs, sure that Tyler is dead. A car accident took his parents and now it's taken Tyler, he rocks as tears spill down his cheeks, unaware of the broken sounds he's making.

_Jeremy lays on his side watching Tyler sleep, fingertips ghosting down his arm, wondering if they would always have to hide this. He knows Elena thinks he's still sneaking around doing drugs and hates that he's hurting her. _

_He smiles softly when Tyler reaches out and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's head as he drifts back to sleep. Jeremy know's he'll keep hiding this if it's the only way to keep him_.

Jeremy feels hands gripping his arms and tries to jerk away, head flopping when the hands shake him roughly.

"Jeremy! Look at me, Baby. I'm here, it's ok. Jeremy!" Tyler calls frantically

Jeremy looks up slowly, afraid his mind is just playing tricks on him. Seeing Tyler kneeling in front of him, he pushes up on his knees and throws his arms around him.

"I thought.." Jeremy whispers, unable to say the rest as he presses his face against Tyler's neck and breathes him in.

"Shh. I'm ok. It's just a few scratches and bruises." Tyler whispers back, holding him close as Jeremy clings to him.

"Vicki said there was a body." Jeremy tells him, exhaustion flooding him as the fear eases away.

"Vicki." Tyler growls tensing.

"I..I was waiting at the grill, and heard her telling Matt and the others." Jeremy rushes to explain, not wanting him to think he'd been there with her.

"I know Jere. I talked to Matt, he said you were freaked out about it." Tyler tells him holding on tighter.

"I was so scared. It was like my parents all over again. I couldn't. I cant." Jeremy cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere Jere." Tyler reassures him, hand sliding through Jeremy's hair.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks pulling back to look at him, brushing his fingers over the small bandage above his left eye.

"Drunk driver, ran a red light and hit me. My window broke and I got cut by some flying glass, bruised my shoulder a bit." Tyler tells him, rubbing his hands up and down Jeremy's arms.

Jeremy gasps jerking his hands away. "Did I hurt you?"

"Jeremy" Tyler sighs pulling him closer.

"Oh God, I did, didn't I?" Jeremy blurts feeling guilty for grabbing him.

Tyler drags him up against him and kisses him long and slow, right hand tangling in his hair, left hand curling around his hip. Jeremy kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist not wanting to hurt him, hands fisting in his shirt.

Tyler pulls back, brushing his thumb over Jeremy's bottom lip, eyes searching his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." Jeremy whispers, heart dropping in nervous excitement as he waits for Tyler's reaction.

"I love you too." Tyler whispers back, knowing now wasn't the time for teasing.

Jeremy smiles softly, hands sliding up his chest as he leans in to kiss him. He stops half way there, frowning as he tilts his head at Tyler. "How did you get here?"

Tyler rubs a hand over the back of his neck nervously, before nodding behind Jeremy "Matt."

Jeremy's eyes go wide, twisting to look behind him, seeing Matt watching them from a short distance away Jeremy blushes and drops his eyes.

"He was worried about you, offered me a ride when I was about to walk out here." Tyler tells him uncertainly.

"Ty." Jeremy says softly, knowing Tyler must have been pretty worried to start to walk out here to get to him. He drops his eyes feeling like an idiot. "I should have gone with the others."

"Don't do that. I understand why you would jump to conclusions Jeremy. Let's get out of here ." Tyler tells him tugging him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist he leads him back towards Matt.


	12. Breathe,JeremyTyler

I have no idea how I got this from Breathe *blinks*

Warnings: Non-con/dub-con.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Jeremy runs, breath panting out as he stumbles over branches and dodges around trees. He can hear growling behind him, knows he isn't far behind. Fighting back a sob he digs deeper, runs faster, fear clawing at his mind.

One second he's running and the next a heavy weight is crashing into his back and he's hitting the ground hard, gasping when a hand fists in his hair dragging his head back, a low growl sounding in his ear.

He swallows hard, trembling as he tries to scramble out from under him, sob escaping as he's pinned down effortlessly. "Get off me" He hates that the demand comes out a shaky whisper.

Hands tear at his clothes spurring him back into struggling, bucking and rolling, legs kicking as he tries to crawl out away. He slams an elbow back, connecting hard and he manages to lunge half way out from under him before hands drag him back.

Rough hands roll him, slamming him down on his back before a fist smashes into his cheek. Everything goes dark for a few seconds as hands drag at his clothes, the sound of his shirt tearing has his hands coming up to push as he rolls his head to look up, blinking the daze away as his hands are pinned above his head.

He looks up, staring into Tyler's too bright eyes, swallowing hard at the fury staring back at him. Tyler leans down until they are nose to nose, deep growl rumbling out before he crashes his mouth down on his, as he trails rough fingers down Jeremy's chest.

He tries to break free, gasping as teeth bite his bottom lip punishingly, Tyler's tongue pushes into his mouth and Jeremy's curling his tongue around his before he can stop himself.

He feels the hard grip on his wrists drop away and shoves at Tyler, gasping when he shreds his pants and underwear before slamming his hands back above his head. He shivers as the breeze hits his skin contrasting with the heat radiating off Tyler.

Fear climbs higher as he feels Tyler's jean clad cock grinding into him, arousal stirring under the hurt and nerves, he stares up into Tyler's eyes when he finally pulls away. "Don't do this. I was just talking to her, Tyler."

Tyler growls angrily, dragging his own pants open as he glares down at Jeremy, sneer twisting his lips. "Mine."

"Tyler don't. I..I won't do it again. I get it, she's yours. Don't." Jeremy begs, cursing under his breath when Tyler shoves his pants down.

Growling in frustration Tyler rips his pants down the front, briefs quickly following, revealing his hard cock to Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy's breath catches in his throat as he stares at the long, thick length, so slick with pre-come if Jeremy didn't know better he'd swear Tyler had just poured lube over it. Licking his lips he tries to edge away, freezing when Tyler goes still above him staring at his mouth.

Tyler shakes his head, gripping his hip and dragging him closer, lifting up on his knees as he slides into position.

Eyes going wide Jeremy pulls his leg up and kicks knocking him off balance as he scrambles back, sobbing when Tyler rolls him and drags him under him, heavy weight pressing him to the ground.

"Tyler don't. I said she's yours, I'll leave her alone." Jeremy pleads, tears filling his eyes when he feels Tyler's hard cock pressing against his hole.

"Not her. You." Tyler grates out, voice more growl then words.

Jeremy goes still, confusion scrunching up his eyebrows. "What?"

"You. You're mine." Tyler says biting down on Jeremy's shoulder as he fills him with one hard thrust.

Jeremy screams, struggling under him as the dual pain tears through him, he's barely aware that Tyler has stopped moving above him. "Stop fighting me." Tyler growls in his ear, hips giving a slow roll.

Jeremy whimpers, Tyler's hands caressing up and down his sides slowly soothing him as he stills, the throbbing ache around Tyler's cock slowly dulling. He feels Tyler's knees spreading his thighs wider, cock sliding deeper, rubbing against something that makes him gasp and clench tight around him.

Tyler moans, hips giving a hard snap making Jeremy shout, pleasure spiking through him. Tyler grips his hips, fingers digging into his skin as he takes him roughly. Jeremy moans, sliding a hand down he jacks himself to full hardness, thrill surging through him at Tyler's growled approval.

He tilts his head when Tyler presses his mouth to his shoulder, tongue swirling over the bite he'd left, body arching in pleasure when Tyler nips his way up and down his neck.

Tyler drags him up on his knees, bowing him back by his hair to keep his mouth on his neck, cock hitting that spot inside him dead on making Jeremy scream with every hard snap of his hips.

Jeremy fists his cock faster, gripping Tyler's thigh as he arches, shouting Tyler's name as he spills into his hand.

As if that was the que he'd been waiting for Tyler's hand grip tighter,hips pistoning so hard Jeremy whimpers, voice growling in his ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"Y..you." Jeremy gasps out clinging to his thighs with both hands.

Tyler drags him closer, hand fisting painfully tight in his hair, hand leaving Jeremy's hip to roughly grip Jeremy's cock. "Who does this belong to?"

"You" Jeremy whispers as his cock stirs in Tyler's hand.

"Who else?" Tyler asks, jacking Jeremy's cock in time to his thrusts.

"No..nobody." Jeremy says hips stuttering as he tries to keep up, breath gasping out as Tyler pushes him relentlessly towards the edge.

"Mine" Tyler growls, biting his shoulder as he finally let's go, marking Jeremy deep inside as Jeremy's comes in his hand.

Tyler lowers Jeremy to the ground, curling over his back and licking his neck as Jeremy struggles just to breathe. Jeremy closes his eyes and just floats in the darkness, lazy and sated, feeling Tyler pulse inside him with every flick of his tongue.

"Jere? Oh God, Jeremy?" Tyler's frantic voice calls as he rolls Jeremy over.

Jeremy mumbles for _just a few more minutes_, sliding his arms around him to pull him close and curling a leg around his.

"Jere?" Tyler asks settling over him.

"Mm?" Jeremy asks burying his face in Tyler's neck, breathing in his scent, hands caressing up and down his back.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asks concerned.

Jeremy frowns, memory slipping into place and he jerks back, staring up at Tyler with wide eyes. Looking around Jeremy takes in the woods and their naked bodies. "It wasn't a dream. That really happened?"

"You dream about me often Gilbert?" Tyler teases arching an eyebrow.

Jeremy looks away blushing. "No."

"Don't lie to me" Tyler growls narrowing his eyes.

Jeremy's eyes snap back to his, licking his lips he nods his head slowly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jere." Tyler tells him brushing his thumb over his cheek.

Jeremy nods again, staring up into his eyes, heart racing at the look in Tyler's eyes. He looks at him like he means something, like he.." Ty?"

Tyler leans down and kisses Jeremy softly before pulling away. "We should go."

Jeremy let's Tyler pull him to his feet, Tyler's hand curling around his hip as he leads him through the woods. "You know, it would be so much easier to get home if **someone **hadn't shredded our clothes." Jeremy teases glancing at Tyler.

Tyler blushes and shrugs making Jeremy laugh. They walk quietly for a long while, both of them thinking about what had happened. Jeremy shivers as he remembers watching Vicki walk away before turning and finding himself face to face with Tyler.

_He opens his mouth to taunt but nothing comes out when he sees the dangerous glint in Tyler's overly bright eyes, a spark of color bleeding through, there and gone so fast Jeremy blinks and steps away. _

_"Stay the hell away from her Gilbert." Tyler snaps stepping closer._

_Jeremy huffs and shoves past him. "Get over yourself Lockwood." _

_Tyler's hand closes around his wrist, spinning him around and shoving him making him land hard on his ass, growling furiously he stomps towards him. _

_Instinct has Jeremy crab walking away before rolling to his feet and backing away looking around for an escape. _

_"Don't you run from me Jeremy." Tyler warns eyes flashing angrily, growl rumbling deep in his chest. _

_Jeremy gasps and spins on his heel, cursing himself when he finds himself running into the woods instead of down the street. He can hear Tyler growling and cursing behind him and runs faster._

Jeremy licks his lips and glances over to find Tyler watching him, the warning in his eyes unmistakable.

"Don't you do it Jeremy." Tyler warns tightening his grip on his hip.

Jeremy licks his lips nervously. "Do what?"

Jeremy yelps, landing on the ground with a thud, Tyler pushing between his legs. He stares up at him, eyes wide, arousal stirring as he waits.

"Don't ever run from me again." Tyler growls kissing him possessively.

Jeremy moans into the kiss, legs wrapping around Tyler's waist dragging him close. Jeremy gasps for breath when Tyler finally pulls back, grinding up against Tyler as he stares up at him. "Not going anywhere."

"You have no idea how much worse it could have been Jeremy. I mean it, don't ever run from me again and stay the hell away from Vicki. If I catch you with someone else..." Tyler cuts off, jealousy flooding through him at the thought of Jeremy with someone else.

"I thought. You weren't yourself Tyler." Jeremy says quietly. Looking away he stares up at the moon, thinking it's ironic this would happen the night before the full moon. _Brings out the crazy in people_. He thinks closing his eyes.

"I know. You'll understand tomorrow night Jeremy." Tyler promises brushing his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"What happens tomorrow night?" Jeremy asks looking up at him.

"You'll see things with new eyes. You're still scared, you don't understand yet, but you will." Tyler whispers kissing his neck.

Jeremy sighs, tilting his head to give him better access. He knows he should be scared, worried about what he meant, but he cant bring himself to care about anything but Tyler's hands and mouth on him, the stretch of his cock sliding into him as Jeremy arches and clings to him.

He's not in any rush to get away.


	13. Knots, JeremyStefanDamon

Don't ask lol I was feeling blocked for Jeremy/Stefan so I decided to try writing Jeremy/Stefan/Damon this is the result.

Warning: Dub-Con, breath play, blood kink?. I think this is probably my worst one yet *facepalm* Follows after Take

Jeremy sits on the window seat fisting his hand in the curtain as he looks down at Elena and Stefan. He feels sick seeing the worry as she talks to him, hand covering her mouth as Stefan pulls her in for a hug.

His stomach twists into knots, emotions spinning around inside making him dizzy. He knows it's stupid, but as he watches Stefan tilt her head up to kiss her he cant help but feel betrayed. Stefan tells him he loves him but there he is kissing his sister, helping Damon keep him hidden.

Jeremy doesn't bother to yell as Elena back away towards her car, she wouldn't hear him and it would only anger Damon. Jeremy shivers feeling Damon at his back, standing close in a quiet warning, closing his eyes he drops his hand and waits for Damon to leave him alone.

Jeremy swallows thickly, the loss of his freedom hitting him as Elena drives away. He wonders how long it's been since the day Damon drug him kicking and screaming into the house, wonders if he'll ever be allowed to leave it again.

Damon caresses his fingers through Jeremy's hair, leaning down to press a kiss over the pulse in his neck before whispering in his ear. "Good boy."

Jeremy shivers again, eyes darting towards the door as Damon laughs softly in his ear.

"He's not coming, went with Elena to keep her from getting suspicious." Damon informs him with a small smirk, hand closing around Jeremy's arm to pull him off the window seat and lead him towards the bed.

Jeremy whimpers softly as Damon lowers him to the bed before following him down and stripping his clothes away, hands trailing over Jeremy's body as it's bared, mouth closing over Jeremy's.

Jeremy kisses him back obediently, nerves filling him as Damon kisses a path to his neck and scrapes his teeth over it, shame following when he feels himself getting hard.

He hates the way his body responds to Damon, the way he always accepts him eagerly no matter how cruel he is. The way Stefan always looks at him like he betrayed him after he's been with Damon.

Jeremy gasps when Damon's mouth leaves his neck and Damon is suddenly pressed completely naked against him, mouth returning to his as he slides between his legs and reaches blindly for lube.

Jeremy cant hold back a nervous whine when Damon's hand goes straight to his cock, slicking himself quickly before dragging Jeremy into position and pressing against him. He clings tightly to Damon's back as Damon moves his mouth to his neck, piercing him painfully with teeth and cock pulling a broken scream from Jeremy.

He's grateful when Damon stills, mouth working his neck lazily as he let's Jeremy adjust, hands caressing up and down his body. Jeremy bites his bottom lip and rocks his hips as the ache dulls, knowing it pleases Damon when he makes the effort, thrill rocketing through him at Damon's hum of approval.

Jeremy clings tighter and rocks to meet Damon as much as he can, small gasps of pleasure escaping with every snap of Damon's hips, he feels like he's floating when Damon finally stops drinking.

Jeremy knows what's coming next and tries to turn his head but Damon just growls and pulls free, rolling him roughly before slamming back into him, dragging him tight against him.

Damon bites his wrist and presses it to Jeremy's mouth. "Drink"

Jeremy whimpers and obeys, hating keeping this secret from Stefan, knowing how upset he'd be if he knew Damon was doing this. He cant hold back the moan, disgusted at how much he loves it, how it makes him wonder if Stefan would taste as good.

Damon laughs softly in his ear, fucking into him harder. "Good boy. Touch yourself for me."

Jeremy squeezes his eyes shut and fists his cock, pumping fast as he races closer to the edge, pleasure and shame surging through him at Damon's praise.

He fears how much a part of him down deep inside craves his praise, wants so badly to please him always, wonders if Damon knows when he gives another low laugh.

Damon flicks his tongue over the bite on his neck and Jeremy gives a strangled moan, coming hard in his own hand, fighting the urge to chase Damon's wrist as he pulls it away. He fists his hands in the sheets when Damon shoves him down, snapping his hips wildly.

Damon curls a hand around his throat, gripping tightly as he moans in his ear. Jeremy fights for air, trying to squirm free, he can feel Damon losing his rhythm and inwardly urges him to hurry.

Damon comes with a shout, hand finally easing around Jeremy's throat and he gasps in air greedily.

Damon caresses his throat, kissing his neck and shoulder softly. "I should finish it, make sure you can never leave us."

Jeremy freezes under him, heart racing in fear. It's not the first time Damon's mentioned turning him and he wonders if this is the day he decides to follow through. "Stefan-"

"Isn't here. Besides, I think he'd thank me. We both know he'll never do it himself." Damon interrupts, hand slowly tightening around his throat again.

Jeremy fights it, tears sliding down his cheeks, bucking and squirming wildly.

"Stop it Jeremy." Damon growls, slipping free of him and rolling him back over. "I wont turn you. Yet."

Damon leans down and kisses the tears from his cheeks before kissing him deeply and walking away. _Damon wants to keep me_. The thought is both thrilling and terrifying. Jeremy curls up under the sheet and falls asleep thinking he'll go get cleaned up in a minute.

Jeremy jerks awake a while later to a hand on his shoulder, blinking in the darkening room he stares up at Stefan, heart sinking guiltily at the sad look in Stefan's eyes.

"You're hurt." Stefan says softly, fingers skimming over his neck.

"I'm ok." Jeremy rasps quietly, scooting away from Stefan as he remembers watching him with Elena. "I need a shower."

"Stay" Stefan tells him, stripping off his clothes and crawling into bed.

Jeremy lays still as Stefan curls around him, refusing to look at him as his hands roam his body, betrayal filling him again.

"You think I've betrayed you." Stefan says softly, cupping his cheek and making Jeremy look at him.

Jeremy lowers his eyes stubbornly. "You kissed her." He snaps his mouth shut as soon as the words escape, nearly biting his tongue as he hears himself accusing Stefan. He feels like an idiot when he remembers being with Damon while Stefan was away, cheeks heating as he tries to turn away.

"Yes. I didn't want her to get suspicious and I was trying to comfort her, it's not easy keeping this from her." Stefan tells him softly, thumb brushing back and forth over Jeremy's cheek.

"But you are. You're helping him keep me trapped here." Jeremy accuses, tears filling his eyes as Stefan soothes him gently, lovingly sliding his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Shh. Jeremy-"

"Please let me go. Please Stefan, I'll keep seeing you whenever you want, please let me go. Please." Jeremy sobs, hand gripping Stefan's wrist, tears finally falling when Stefan closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No Jeremy. I cant let you go." Stefan whispers, kissing him to keep him from begging any more, hands tightening when Jeremy tries to pull away.

Jeremy clings to him, reveling in the gentle touch after Damon's rough grip, kissing him back as his heart sinks a little further.

Stefan is the complete opposite of Damon, hands caressing him to full hardness, easing into him carefully. Making love to him softly as he kisses him like he'll never stop. Jeremy loses himself, pleasure building slowly, soft moans spilling free as he moves in sync with Stefan.

Jeremy slides his fingers through Stefan's hair, gripping softly as he peaks, head falling back as he tumbles over the edge.

Stefan moans above him, mouth closing around Jeremy's neck as he follows Jeremy over the edge. Stefan leans back, fingers trailing over Jeremy's neck as he hesitates before biting his wrist and bringing it to Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy's eyes grow wide as he tries to pull back, shaking his head slowly as he stares into Stefan's eyes.

"Drink Jeremy. I cant stand to leave you hurt." Stefan insists, eyes burning into Jeremy's.

Jeremy drinks slowly, eyes never leaving Stefan's, fingers trailing lazily over Stefan's back.

He licks his lips slowly when Stefan pulls his wrist away, watching fearfully as Stefan stares at his neck narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"He wants to turn you." Stefan says looking back up into his eyes, thumb brushing across Jeremy's bottom lip. "Maybe I should let him." He whispers slowly.

Jeremy closes his eyes feeling like his time is running out as Stefan presses a soft kiss to his neck and curls up at his side, arms wrapping snuggly around Jeremy. Neither of them notice Damon smile slowly before easing the door shut and walking away.


	14. Frozen, JeremyDamon

Warnings: Mild het, rimming, language.

Pairings: Jeremy/Damon, Tyler/Vicki, references to Jeremy/Tyler.

Jeremy cant move, standing frozen in the shadows as he watches Tyler, _his _Tyler back Vicki up against a tree and smirk down at her. His heart is racing in dread as Tyler leans down to whisper something against her lips before kissing her fast and dirty, hands curling over her ass to drag her closer, hips rolling against her.

He watches her tilt her head back against the tree, curling a leg around Tyler and grinding against him as Tyler kisses his way down her neck. Jeremy whimpers, pain shooting through him as he silently screams at himself to walk away.

Tyler drags Vicki's pants open like he's desperate for her, stripping them down and off, leaning in to kiss her as he works his pants open. He lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before ripping her panties off and rubbing against her.

Jeremy swallows a sob, hands fisting at his side as his screams get louder in his head, his heart clenching painfully. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand closes around his arm, looking over to see Damon staring at him thoughtfully.

He presses a hand to his racing heart, mind scrambling for an excuse. His eyes drift back to Tyler and Vicki, flinching as he sees Tyler's hips rolling while he kisses her roughly, dropping his eyes he knows he has no excuse.

Damon leans close, mouth so close to his ear it sends a shiver through him, and whispers so quietly Jeremy has to strain to hear him. "Shh. Come with me."

Jeremy nods and follows him, eyes never leaving the ground as he follows Damon out of the woods, thinking over the last few days.

Tyler had been distant, giving excuses for why he couldn't meet him, snapping at him left and right. He figured his dad had been giving him more trouble than usual and agreed to wait until later never thinking for even a second that Tyler might be cheating on him.

Jeremy had been upset after Tyler blew up at him after school, accusing Jeremy fucking Matt after he saw them talking. Jeremy had told him he was being absurd, that there was nothing going on between them.

Tyler had refused to listen, accusing him of sneaking around with Matt behind his back before shoving him against the fence and walking away. Jeremy had gone to their spot in the woods, needing to be alone to calm down, never expecting Tyler to show up with her.

Jeremy looks up when the hand on his arm drags him to a halt, turning to face Damon without looking up, feeling pathetically like a naughty child about to be punished.

"Get in." Damon orders reaching out to open the door before guiding Jeremy into the car.

Jeremy nods and slides in without a sound, pulling on his seatbelt as he wonders if Damon is taking him to Elena, he cringes at the thought of Damon dragging him home and telling Elena he caught Jeremy spying on Tyler and Vicki having sex.

"Please don't tell Elena." Jeremy whispers when Damon slides in beside him.

"Why would I do that?" Damon asks, amusement clear in his voice, as he starts the car.

"I don't...you're not gonna tell her?" Jeremy asks hopefully, biting his lip guiltily as he glances up at Damon before dropping his eyes back to his lap.

"I didn't say that." Damon says mysteriously as he drives away.

Jeremy looks up at him, brow scrunched up in confusion, licking his lips he decides not to push his luck. He looks down at his lap, hands rubbing up and down his thighs nervously, as the silence in the car presses down on him.

When the car finally comes to a stop he's surprised to find himself at Damon's home, he looks around curiously as he follows Damon out of the car, following at his side without protest when Damon takes his arm again and leads him inside.

Damon leads him through the house until they reach a bedroom, closing and locking the door before finally releasing him. Jeremy swallows hard and nervously follows him further into the room as he looks around, walking over to stare out the window when Damon tosses aside his leather jacket and picks up a bottle of whiskey.

After a minute he feels Damon stepping up close behind him and starts when Damon wraps an arm around him to offer him a tumbler of whiskey. Jeremy accepts, whispering his thanks before taking a drink, reveling the taste of Jack Daniel's as Damon presses closer at his back.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jeremy asks quietly, jumping when Damon lays a hand on his hip and pulls him back against him.

"Stay." Damon warns when Jeremy moves to pull away. "You are going to make nice or I'm going to tell Elena and everyone else what you were doing."

"Why are you doing this?" Jeremy asks freezing in place, hand gripping the glass so tight it's a wonder it doesn't break.

"Maybe I know how you feel, seeing the one you love in the arms of someone else." Damon tells him resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder as he follows his stare out the window.

"Elena?" Jeremy guesses hesitantly.

"Stefan." Damon admits quietly.

"Does he know?" Jeremy asks leaning back in Damon's arms to offer comfort.

"Yes. I tested the waters years ago...he left. It's taken all these years for Stefan to stay in the same place as me and the only thing keeping him here is Elena." Damon tells him before tossing back the rest of his drink and walking away to refill it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.." Jeremy falters turning to look at him.

"Come here." Damon says leaning back against the dresser to sip his drink.

Jeremy steps away shaking his head, heart racing he heads for the door. "I cant."

"You'd rather go back to your cheating boyfriend?" Damon asks stopping him in his tracks.

Jeremy stares at the door, pain flooding through him as images of Tyler and Vicki flash behind his eyes.

"You knew this was coming. He's kept you hidden like some dirty secret, wont have anything to do with you until it's convenient for him. He'll keep seeing her behind your back, you know he will. Do you really want to go back to that?" Damon asks angrily.

Jeremy shakes his head, tears filling his eyes as he turns to look at Damon, the tears spill over when Damon's anger softens.

"Come here." Damon says more firmly.

Jeremy slowly crosses the room, guilt building with every step towards him, until he's standing in front of Damon.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Damon asks reaching out to refill Jeremy's glass.

"Because he expects me to be faithful. I don't. I'm not the cheating type." Jeremy tells him before taking a long drink.

"He doesn't deserve you." Damon says catching Jeremy's shirt and pulling him closer.

"I cant do this." Jeremy whispers.

"Yes you can." Damon whispers back.

"I cant. I told you-"

Damon fists his hand in Jeremy's hair, gripping him painfully tight, as he glares angrily at him. "He's out there right now fucking someone else and you want to play the faithful puppy with me?"

Jeremy drops his eyes at Damon's harsh taunt feeling pathetic, moving to back away he gasps when Damon tightens his grip punishingly, eyes jumping back up to meet his.

"We can go back if you'd like. Tell him you liked the show they were putting on. Or maybe I can take you home to Elena, see what she thinks of you spying on people having sex." Damon threatens.

"No." Jeremy gasps fearfully.

"Come. Here." Damon demands.

Jeremy swallows nervously and presses closer, his empty hand lifting to brace softly against Damon's chest.

"Good." Damon sets his drink on the dresser before taking Jeremy's glass and setting it next to his. Curling his hand back around Jeremy's hip he pulls him the last little bit, slotting their hips together before using the hand fisted in Jeremy's hair to drag him into a kiss.

Jeremy kisses him back hesitantly, both hands pressing lightly against Damon's chest, lips trembling open when Damon demands entrance. He curls his tongue around Damon's, letting him control the kiss, a moan of pleasure escaping when Damon grips his ass and grinds against him.

The memory of watching Tyler do the same thing to Vicki flashes behind his eyes and he gasps jerking away, flicking pain filled eyes up to Damon before looking away.

"Look at me." Damon demands, hand in Jeremy's hair forcing him to meet his eyes. "I can take away the hurt Jeremy. Make you stop thinking about him completely."

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" Jeremy asks desperately, part of him wishing Damon could do what he offered.

"I told you. You're like me. We can comfort each other Jeremy, we don't have to be alone. You don't have to be with someone who treats you like that." Damon whispers temptingly, leaning in to press soft kisses over Jeremy's neck, slowly making his way back to Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy tilts his head to meet his lips, kissing him eagerly, wanting what Damon is offering. He slides his hand into Damon's hair, loving the feel of his fingers sinking into the long length, arousal surging through him as he slowly rolls his hips against his.

"That's it Jeremy. Look at me." Damon whispers, hands holding him in place, hips rolling to meet him.

Jeremy searches his eyes, hips slowing as his gaze sucks him in, breath gasping out as he waits.

"You're going to remember how it hurt to see them like that, but you're not going to feel it from now on. You don't want him anymore. You want me." Damon tells him slowly.

Jeremy slowly nods his understanding.

"Tell me."

"I want you." Jeremy repeats.

"Good." Damon says dragging Jeremy back into a kiss.

Jeremy kisses him back hungrily, hands eagerly sliding down to the hem of Damon's shirt to drag it over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough to toss it aside. They both toe off their shoes as they stumble towards the bed, Damon's hands dragging Jeremy's shirt off while Jeremy tugs open Damon's pants.

Damon pushes Jeremy down on the bed, using his speed to remove the rest of their clothes, ignoring Jeremy's gasp of shock he follows him down on the bed and kisses him.

Jeremy let's Damon manhandle his way between his legs, wrapping his legs around him instantly and tangling his fingers in his hair, a small whine of protest escaping when Damon pulls away to kiss his way down his neck.

Jeremy grinds up against him, head rolling back on the pillow to give him better access, small gasps of pleasure spilling free.

Damon slides down his body, tongue flicking over each nipple before moving on, kissing his way down his stomach to suck a mark above his hip. Jeremy gasps under him, hands tugging his hair lightly trying to urge him to the side, small whimpers of need escaping.

Damon slips further down the bed, spreading Jeremy's legs wide as he licks and sucks his inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the long hard cock dripping pre-come as Jeremy squirms under him.

He brushes his nose through the hair surrounding Jeremy's balls making him gasp and buck his hips up before pulling back and moving to kiss and suck his way over the other thigh, laughing softly when Jeremy curses and tries to drag him where he wants him.

"Please Damon. Please." Jeremy begs, hips bucking uselessly, hands tugging softly on Damon's hair.

Damon lets Jeremy pull him closer, kissing his way up his inner thigh, licking and sucking over Jeremy's balls thrilling at the moan it earns him.

Jeremy gasps and moans while Damon lightly sucks his balls into his mouth one by one, making him gasp and spread his legs wider silently begging for more. Damon lets his balls slip from his mouth and leans closer to lick his way over his cock, tongue curling around the dripping head before sucking it in.

Jeremy keens, hips rocking trying to get that mouth over more of him, hands fisting tighter in Damon's hair.

Wrapping a hand around Jeremy's cock he swallows him down, licking and sucking eagerly, hand stroking over his cock with every bob of his head. He watches Jeremy fall apart, relishing every moan he drags from him.

Jeremy bucks up into Damon's mouth, all control slipping away as he gets closer to coming, watching his cock fill his mouth again and again.

"Please. Fuck don't stop. So close. Don't stop. Don't stop." Jeremy rambles, head dropping back, eyes squeezing shut as he clenches his hands in Damon's hair.

He gasps Damon's name in warning seconds before flooding Damon's mouth with his release, moaning as Damon sucks him through it swallowing every drop.

Damon lets his cock slip from his mouth, palming Jeremy's thighs and shoving them high to lick a warning over Jeremy's tight hole before stabbing deep, giving a soft laugh at Jeremy's shocked moan.

In seconds he's got Jeremy's hips rocking, working to fuck himself on his tongue, pleas spilling from his lips brokenly. Damon pulls back ignoring Jeremy's protests and reaches for the flavored lube in the drawer next to the bed, sliding back down he'd laugh at how eager Jeremy is to get his mouth back on him if he didn't find it so hot.

Jeremy rambles a mixed jumble of please and praise as Damon fills him again, pleasure spiking through him with every curl of his tongue.

Damon moans at the mixed flavor of Jeremy and strawberry, quickly adding a second finger and working him open, tongue slipping free to lick and suck his way up his balls to get his cock back in his mouth.

"Please. Please. Please. Damon." Jeremy sobs out, moaning when Damon takes his cock deep in his throat, swallowing around him as he adds a third finger.

After another long moment he pulls back, climbing Jeremy's body he quickly slicks his cock, sliding into position he fills him slowly eyes searching his for any sign of pain.

Jeremy moans deeply as Damon fills him, staring up into his eyes, fingers digging into his shoulders as Damon stretches him wide. Damon tilts his hips, his cock brushing over his prostate and Jeremy locks his legs around him. He rock his hips loving the feel of Damon's cock brushing that spot inside him.

"So tight. So eager." Damon growls, turning his head to take his mouth, kissing him deeply as he pulls back nearly all the way out before thrusting deep.

Jeremy kisses him eagerly, tangling one hand in his hair, the other curled over his shoulder as he rocks to meet him.

"Faster. Harder. Please." Jeremy gasps out between kisses, legs sliding higher up his waist, moaning his approval when Damon curls his hands over his ass to hold him in place while he fucks into him roughly.

Damon snaps his hips hard and fast, mouth dropping to Jeremy's neck, teeth scraping over the skin building his anticipation. Jeremy tilts his head, his pleas urging him on."

"Touch yourself, want to watch you." Damon whispers, hips snapping harder when Jeremy instantly obeys.

Jeremy fists his cock, hips bucking as much as Damon will allow, shouting Damon's name as he throws his head back and spills over his hand and stomach.

Jeremy clamps down tighter around Damon making him curse and sink his teeth into Jeremy's neck, fingers digging into his hips, sliding as deep as he can get as he comes inside him.

Jeremy clings to him, whimpering as his orgasm seems to go on and on, pleasure pulsing with every tug of Damon's mouth on his neck. Drowsiness pulls at him, his body sinking into the bed, eyes drifting closed as his arms slide limply to his sides.

He's vaguely aware of Damon lazily licking his neck moments later, barely feels his cock slipping free as he pulls away. The last thing he's aware of is Damon pulling him into his arms and telling him to sleep.


	15. Mourn, JeremyTyler

My attempt to break out of writers block...I don't think it turned out very well but at least it's a start :)

Jeremy is numb. Sitting in Matt's home surrounded by family and friends, shock weighing heavily on them all and he cant feel anything. He'd been so close, Anna's agreement to turn him in the palm of his hand, only to discover it was for nothing. Vicki is gone and she isn't coming back.

He blinks slowly, eyes drifting back to Tyler, a scream trying to form deep in the back of his mind when he finds Tyler watching him sadly. He can feel himself start to crumble and with a jerk he looks away, turning his gaze anywhere else, able to look at anyone but him.

He watches Caroline hand out coffee, listens to the sobs and whispers of disbelief, tension building with every word. His gaze is drawn back to Tyler and he trembles when he sees him still watching him.

He's on his feet before he even knows he's going to move, shaking his head when Elena calls his name he turns and walks away. He walks as calmly as he can out of the house, but the second his foot touches dirt he's running.

He runs from the sound of Vicki's voice in his ear, the image of her smiling up at him, he runs from the thought of what he'd nearly become to be with her. He runs until a hand grips his arm and drags him to a stop.

He spins around shoving the hand away before even knows who is holding him, chest heaving for air he stares at Tyler part of him itching for a fight, anything to make that crumbling feeling deep inside go away.

"What do you want Tyler? Shouldn't you be back at the house with Matt?" Jeremy asks hoping Tyler will take the hint and go back to the house.

"Matt's got Caroline." Tyler points out watching him like he expects Jeremy to break any second.

Jeremy swallows hard, shoving his wet hair out of his face with shaky hands, spinning around he walks away. "I cant be here. I cant."

Tyler spins him around, anger sparking in his eyes, his grip too tight to shake off. "You think you're the only one hurting? You shouldn't be alone. Not tonight."

"Don't do that. Don't act like you care." Jeremy growls shoving at him, glaring at the hand on his arm as an excuse to avoid his eyes, trying again to drag his arm free.

Tyler just grips tighter, drags him closer as he fists his free hand in Jeremy's hair. "I care" He hisses giving him a small shake.

"Don't" Jeremy sobs, struggling desperately to break free, hands shoving at his chest as he looks everywhere but his face.

"Look at me." Tyler whispers, ignoring Jeremy's struggles to break free.

"No." Jeremy refuses shaking his head. "Let me go."

"Look at me Jeremy." Tyler insists.

Jeremy shakes his head, feet nearly sliding out from under him as he tries to back away, hands gripping Tyler's shirt even as he tries to shove him away.

"Look at me!" Tyler yells shaking him harder.

"No. Get off me!" Jeremy yells back, eyes jumping up to meet his eyes angrily as lightening splits the sky, lighting up the woods around them eerily.

Jeremy freezes, staring into Tyler's eyes as the rain soaks them both, he blinks and tries to look away as tears fill his eyes.

"Shh, come here." Tyler whispers pulling him in. Wrapping both arms around him he holds him close, easing them both to their knees as Jeremy falls apart.

Jeremy clings to him, face buried in his neck as the sobs finally break free, barely hearing Tyler whisper that he isn't alone. Tyler rocks him slowly, pressing feather light kisses against his neck between whispered words and soft shushing.

He doesn't know how long they kneel there, clinging to each other in the rain, before Jeremy slowly starts to calm. He leans on him silently, wondering why Tyler of all people was the one to come after him, the one to comfort him.

Pulling back enough to look at him, hands clinging tightly to him, Jeremy searches his eyes in confusion.

"Why do you have to be so damn blind?" Tyler whispers shaking his head before leaning in and kissing him.

Jeremy gasps, a small sound of surprise escaping as he kisses him back, sliding his hand up his chest and through his hair. Tyler slows the kiss, making it something deeper, something lasting and Jeremy feels some of the pain wash away under the rain and Tyler's gentle hands.


	16. AN

Hey everyone,

Just want to let everyone following my one-shots know that I haven't given up on these. I've been dealing with some writers block for a while but I'm planning on re-watching TVD here soon so hopefully I'll get some inspiration! :)

Also, almost all of the prompts I have left are dark/depressing and that's one of the reasons I've been blocked. I like writing dark/depressing lol but I like to have options. Sooo I'm thinking of adding another prompt table into the mix to give me some more options.

Hopefully I'll have another one-shot up soon. Sorry for the wait!

Today only: if there is a prompt word you would like me to use add it in a comment :)


	17. Abducted, JeremyDamon

This is an AU from the episode Haunted...

Dark Damon, character death, dub-con, language, I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. There is a follow up to this coming soon, I've already started writing it so there shouldn't be much of a wait.

Jeremy groans, shivering in the cold air, the dull throbbing in his jaw pulling him back to awareness. Fingertips ghost over his chest, the touch so light Jeremy arches to feel it more.

Blinking his eyes open he stares in confusion as Damon's lips twist into a slow smirk.

"About time you wake up. I was starting to think I hit you too hard." Damon says watching his fingers trail down his stomach.

"Damon" Jeremy yelps trying to jump away, the rattle of chains echoing loudly. He looks up, blinking slowly at the chains holding his arms above his head. "What? Where?"

"Yeah, definitely hit you too hard." Damon says brushing the back of his knuckles down his cheek.

Jeremy looks around as the night before slowly comes back. _Meeting Vicki at the party_. Small room. _Kissing Vicki against the school bus_. Brick walls. _Footsteps coming up beside him_. No windows. _Vicki flying through the air to crash into another bus_. Dirt floor. _Damon smirking at him before everything goes black_. Door with bars on it.

Jeremy swallows hard and looks at Damon, he licks his lips nervously as everything sinks in. "Where's Vicki?"

Damon laughs softly and looks at the wall behind him. "She's in the next room, chained to the wall behind you."

"Why?" Jeremy whispers.

"She disobeyed me, went out without permission." Damon says scowling at the wall.

"Why am I here?" Jeremy asks quietly.

"If you'd been anyone else you'd be dead. Luckily, I've been waiting for a chance to grab you for a while now." Damon tells him, leaning in close to breathe in his scent.

"What do you want with me?" Jeremy asks trying to back away.

"Everything." Damon says as his eyes get darker, hands roaming possessively over Jeremy's body.

"No. Don't do this, just let me go, please." Jeremy whispers, tugging at his chains, eyes flicking between Damon and the door.

"Oh Jeremy. You're not going anywhere. Ever. Again." Damon tells him before taking a handful of hair and kissing Jeremy roughly.

Jeremy struggles against the kiss, tries to break away, but Damon fists his hand tighter and tighter until tears sting Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy whimpers, his whole body tensing against the pain, as he tentatively kisses back. Nearly sobbing in relief as Damon loosens his grip, his other hand coming around to rub soothingly up and down Jeremy's back.

Jeremy gasps for air when Damon finally pulls back, eyes going wide as black starts to spread out from Damon's eyes. "Stefan!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

Damon growls and backhands Jeremy before dragging his head to the side and sinking his teeth into his neck.

Dazed from the blow Jeremy barely struggles as everything goes dark for the second time that night.

Jeremy groans as he comes around again, sagging in his chains as he looks around dizzily. He sighs when he doesn't see Damon anywhere and thinks about yelling for help again, nearly jumps our of his skin when he hears a scream behind him.

Jerking upright he twists around trying to look behind him, staring at the wall over his shoulder as he remembers Damon saying Vicki was in the room behind him.

He hears a loud cracking sound and another scream, the quiet rumbling of voices and another crack, another scream.

"Leave her alone!" Jeremy screams, pulling on his chains and fighting to get free.

Another crack, another scream, Jeremy fights harder. He doesn't know how long it lasts, how long it takes for the loud crack to change to grunts and moans. By the time everything goes silent his voice is hoarse from screaming and his wrists ache.

Jeremy sags against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks, when he hears the door close in the next room. He doesn't even have the strength to stand when Damon pauses outside his door to smile in at him before humming happily and walking away.

Giving one last tug on the chains Jeremy falls into a fitful sleep.

The sound of the heavy door opening wakes him, standing Jeremy eyes Damon warily, stomach rumbling when he spots the sandwich he's holding.

"Figured you'd be hungry by now." Damon tells him cheerfully, kicking the door shut behind him he walks over and sets the plate and glass on the ground before picking up the ham sandwich for Jeremy to take a bite.

Jeremy eats slowly, sipping from the glass of milk when Damon offers it to him, until it is all gone.

Damon hums his approval, wiping Jeremy's mouth with a napkin before leaning in to kiss him, growling warningly when Jeremy tries to back away.

Jeremy licks his lips nervously and goes still, waiting for Damon's lips to press to his before slowly kissing back, half hoping that Damon would stop and bite him again if it would make him leave again.

He gasps when Damon's hand trails down to tug open his jeans, stares with wide eyes when Damon kneels in front of him, squirms when hands drag them down his legs and over his bare feet.

Panicking he shakes his head and kicks wildly, wondering why he never noticed before that his feet were unchained, he sobs when he is easily pinned against the wall and stares into Damon's furious eyes.

Damon glares at him for a long moment before slapping him hard enough to daze him. Unchaining his slumped body he spins him around and chains him back against the wall, caressing down his back and over the curve of his ass while he waits for him to shake off the daze.

Jeremy hears the slowly clinking of Damon unbuckling his belt and starts struggling, whimpering in fear when a hand shoves him against the wall and his boxers are ripped away

"You do not fight me. You'll have to be punished. " Damon tells him angrily.

The first crack of the belt shocks a scream out of him, whimpering Jeremy curls his hands around the chains, gripping them tightly as the belt comes down on his bare skin again and again criss crossing welts from shoulder to knees.

Damon doesn't stop until there isn't an unmarked spot left and sobs are wracking Jeremy's body between the screams that now come with every crack of the belt. Finally satisfied he drops the belt and caresses a hand down Jeremy's back ignoring the way he whimpers and tries to escape the touch.

Whole body throbbing eagerly, Damon strips quickly before pressing full body against Jeremy, pinning him in place when he tries to squirm away.

"You ever had anyone inside you Jeremy?" Damon asks pressing a kiss over the pulse in Jeremy's neck and smiling when it leaps under his lips.

"No." Jeremy whispers, heart racing fearfully when he feels the hard cock pressing against his ass. "Please don't"

"You belong to me now Jeremy. I can do what I want, when I want and there is nothing you can do about it. I really hope you are a fast leaner." Damon tells him kicking his legs apart.

Jeremy whimpers and tries to close his legs but Damon wont let him, lazily rubbing the head of his cock over Jeremy's hole, smiling softly when Jeremy's breath hitches fearfully at every pass.

Patting Jeremy's ass he walks away, going to his pants to dig the tube of lube out of his pocket before walking back.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Damon says kicking Jeremy's legs back open and shoving him back against the wall.

"Please don't do this. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear, please just let me go." Jeremy begs pressing his hands against the wall.

"Stopping wasn't an option Jeremy. I can take you the hard way and get off on your screams or we can do it the easy way and I'll make it feel good for you. Now what's it gonna be?" Damon asks lazily slicking his hard length.

Jeremy closes his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek as he presses his head to the wall and whispers. "Easy."

"Good boy." Damon whispers back before easing a slick finger inside him. "Don't fight it Jeremy"

Jeremy nods and forces himself to stay still and relax. _Just gotta get through this. Elena will have people looking for me. Stefan will come home and find me. I just gotta hold on until they find me. _

Damon slides a second finger inside, smiling when Jeremy starts breathing harder, wondering if Jeremy even notices when he tilts his hips to take them deeper.

Jeremy groans, pressing harder against the wall as pleasure slowly builds inside him, fingers digging in as Damon pulls back and works three fingers into him. He hisses at the burn, tensing and trying to pull away, yelping when Damon slaps a hand down hard on his ass and warns him to be still.

Jeremy squirms, unable to stay still but not resisting anymore, he trembles when Damon slips his fingers free before pressing against him. He has to fight not to pull away when Damon rubs against him, forcing his legs open wide before slowly filling him.

He whimpers at the stretch and burn, struggling to pull away as Damon's fingers dig into his hips, he shakes his head as more of Damon's hard length slides into him.

"You're making me angry Jeremy." Damon growls jerking Jeremy back against him, forcing him to take his cock to the hilt and holding him in place when he struggles.

"Shh. Just stop fighting it Jeremy. If you cant be good then I'll have to punish you again." Damon tells him reasonably.

Jeremy whimpers and goes still, struggling to relax while Damon caresses his hands over his hips and thighs, kissing and nibbling along his neck.

Damon gives him a minute longer to adjust before pulling back and giving a slow thrust, when Jeremy doesn't do more then tremble nervously he does it again, picking up a rhythm while Jeremy holds still for him.

Smirking Damon changes angles and snaps his hips, grinning darkly at Jeremy's surprised shout of pleasure. Laughing softly he clamps his teeth down on his neck, careful not to break the skin, growling softly in pleasure when Jeremy moans and finally rocks back against him.

Jeremy moans, head falling back, hands gripping the chains tight as Damon fucks him hard and fast. He nearly sobs when Damon wraps a hand around his cock and pumps in time with his thrusts, his orgasm crashes over like a wave taking him under so fast he barely notices Damon's teeth sinking into him as everything fades away.

Two Weeks Later...

Jeremy listens to Vicki scream in the next room and tingles with anticipation knowing Damon will come to him next. His body throbs with a mix of need and pain, covered with welts and bruises but still hard for Damon's touch.

He curls his hands around his chains and bites his lip, pressing back against the wall and straining to hear Damon's moans over Vicki's. He bites his lip bloody to keep control when he hears Damon moan his completion.

His heart races when he hears Vicki's door open and close. He doesn't know how long he's been here or if anyone is even looking for him after Damon said he'd hinted to Elena that he ran away with Vicki.

_She's probably more angry than worried, along with Matt...and Tyler. There is probably nobody looking for me._ Jeremy thinks, sadness sinking in for a moment before he hears Damon at his door and everything else fades away.

Damon never leaves him for long, always going back and forth from Vicki's room to his, only leaving them both for an hour or two a day to see Stefan and keep up appearances. Jeremy hates being away from him now, loving the feel of Damon's hands on him, his cock deep inside him.

Damon steps inside and pushes the door closed behind him, smiling when he sees Jeremy hard and waiting for him. Seeing the blood on his mouth and hands Jeremy looks away, worrying for a second about Vicki before Damon tilts his chin up and kisses him.

He sighs as Damon licks and sucks the blood from his bottom lip and rocks against the thigh Damon wedges between his.

"Such a good boy." Damon whispers, curling his fingers in Jeremy's hair and kissing him deeply.

After a few minutes Damon pulls away and smiles. "Bath time."

Jeremy looks down and smiles shyly as Damon unlocks his cuffs and leads him away. He sighs again as he's led upstairs into the warmer section of the house, he watches Damon's feet as he follows him up a staircase at the back of the house and into a bathroom.

He stands quietly watching Damon run the bath, fingertips tingling to touch his body, stepping forward when he motions him into the tub. Damon holds his arm in a firm grip as he steps into the tub, not letting go until he's sitting before kneeling next to the tub while Jeremy lays back.

He leans over to kiss him while the tub fills, ghosting his fingers over Jeremy's hard length and laughing softly at Jeremy's pout when he pulls away to turn off the water.

"So pretty" Damon whispers looking at Jeremy's bruised body. "How long will you last until I have to mark you up again this time?"

"I'm sorry Damon." Jeremy says softly dropping his eyes to stare at the water.

"I know. You still have hope of being rescued." Damon says reaching for the bar of soap.

Jeremy wants to deny it if only to take the disappointed look off his face but he cant, part of him is still waiting for someone to burst in and take him home even if the rest of him craves his touch and doesn't want to lose it.

He sighs when Damon soaps his hands and rubs them over his chest, loving the slick feel of Damon's hands on his skin. Every day since he woke up that second day Damon brings him up these stairs for bath time, cleaning his body from head to toe before allowing him to heal.

Every day Jeremy makes some mistake to earn some of those marks back on his skin, he hates that part. The messing up. The crack of the belt on his skin, the ache of Damon's hand across his face, the tearing pain when he angers Damon enough to be taken the hard way.

It makes him cherish bath time even more, Damon washing away the hurt and forgiving him as he lovingly washes every inch of his skin. He raises his legs one at a time for Damon to wash, giggling when Damon tickles his toes, spreading his legs under the water for Damon's questing touch.

He only wishes bath time could last longer as he sits up for Damon to wash his back before standing and pressing his hands against the wall, legs spread for Damon to slide soapy hands over his still hard cock and between his cheeks.

He moans and drops his head back, rocking between his hands as he edges closer to the edge, a small whine escaping when Damon releases him.

He sits back down, trembling he tilts his head back for Damon to wash his hair, fingers digging into his thighs to keep from reaching for him. He blinks at him drowsily when the last of the conditioner is rinsed away and the drain is released.

Standing he steps out onto the thick rug and stands still while Damon pats him dry before kneeling and waiting as Damon slicks his cock and slides into him, moaning loudly when Damon wraps a hand around his aching cock and jacks him lazily.

"Shh" Damon reminds him.

Nodding Jeremy bites his lip and spreads his thighs to take him deeper, gasping and moaning softly at the lazy rhythm, desperately reminding himself that it's not lovemaking it's just gentle.

He opens his mouth to suck on Damon's dripping wrist, slowly drinking from him until he pulls his wrist away, his cock throbbing with every swallow. His release is as lazy as the lovemaking, **sex**, and rocks through him slowly.

He let's go when Damon tugs his wrist free, tilts his head for Damon's bite and let's himself fade away when he feels Damon go still deep inside him.

He is only vaguely aware of being carried down the stairs and locked back in his chains.

Two weeks later...

Jeremy winces at Vicki's screams, flinches at every crack of the belt and the smack of flesh on flesh. He worries she will push him to far one of these days with her jealousy, always complaining when Damon leaves her to come to him.

Damon had been distant the last couple days and he wonders what's going on outside the house, he wonders if he's done something wrong, wonders if he's trying to avoid Vicki.

He doesn't even register the silence for a long moment before he looks up to see Damon watching him through the bars.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Damon tells him sucking the blood from his fingers.

Jeremy stares at the empty bars and sighs letting his head drop back against the wall. Damon doesn't return until the next night.

3 weeks later...

Jeremy stares at the door willing Damon to walk through it. Damon has been angry for days now, he always tastes like whiskey and his belt comes out more often than not. Jeremy paces the small room, itching to walk out, find Damon and just touch. He misses his attention.

He hears Vicki banging on her door again and sighs, she's yelling for him again, screaming that she's sorry and to please come back. He shakes his head knowing that Damon will only be angry at her for breaking the rules.

He paces to his chains, over to the small alcove, across to the door and back to his chains. He wonders how long he's been in this room, cursing as he walks over to the corner to piss in a bucket, grateful to be able to do that without help at least.

He jumps when Vicki's door slams open, crawling into the alcove and curling up with his face in his knees when he hears Damon screaming, jumping at the glass smashing against the wall. He rocks and hums when Vicki starts screaming in pain and fear, trembles when there is no crack of the belt with the screams.

Time passes and the screams fade, Jeremy rocks quietly hoping Damon wont turn his anger on him. He jumps when his door bangs open and Damon stalks in.

Damon grabs his arm and drags him to his feet, leading him tripping and stumbling out of his room and into Vicki's. "You see? You see what happens when you cant be taught?"

Jeremy stares mutely taking in the blood, so much blood, and the sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, swaying in Damon's hold, as Damon hisses about how she should have followed the rules.

He doesn't even feel the tears streaming from his eyes, or the ground when he drops to his knees beside her body. He doesn't feel anything until Damon wraps his arms around him and rocks him.

2 weeks later...

Jeremy stares at the door as footsteps echo down the hall. Damon barely touches him anymore, the slightest grip as he fucks him roughly once a night, the grip on his arm as he leads him upstairs and tells him to wash himself quickly.

The most contact he has is the kiss of a belt every night to ease Damon's anger over who knows what. He watches Damon walk through the door and hopes tonight will be different, one glimpse of his eyes and he knows it wont be.

Biting his lip he steps closer to Damon and reaches out to touch his chest, gasping when his hand is slapped away, hating the part of him that's happy for the contact. Swallowing his disappointment he walks to his chains and waits.

Damon locks him in and takes him quick and rough, there is never any prep anymore and Jeremy is thankful when Damon remembers lube. Biting his lip he bucks back against Damon, chasing his orgasm knowing Damon will leave him aching if he doesn't peak with him.

He chases Damon over the edge and sags in his chains, sobbing quietly when Damon walks away without a word.

3 weeks later...

Jeremy hasn't seen Damon in days. There is a tray of food waiting for him when he wakes, a note telling him to go wash up and warning him not to get caught. Jeremy sighs as he slowly walks up the steps to the main house.

Walking through the house he passes an open window and freezes. He stares for a long moment before turning slowly and staring at the front door. His heart races in his chest as he steps closer.

He knows what will happen if he gets caught but he has to see someone. Anyone. Just for a minute. _Don't get caught_.


	18. Thunder & Lightening, JeremyTyler

Warning: Death fic- Yeah I know, what the hell right? The next one will **not **be a death fic...promise. As usual please excuse any mistakes I missed.

Jeremy sits staring numbly, body shaking from tears and lack of rest. _Here lies Tyler Lockwood_. Closing his eyes he sways dizzily. _Here lies Tyler Lockwood_. The words are burned into his mind, echoing in his thoughts.

Swallowing back a sob he gulps down his beer before tossing it aside and opening another as memories drag him under.

_Tyler rolls Jeremy under him, kissing him hungrily as they tear at each others clothes, both of them desperate to touch after waiting all night and day. Clothes fly around the room as they are tossed aside and soft moans fill the air as they finally lay skin to skin with nothing left between them. _

_"Missed you." Jeremy whispers, wrapping his legs around Tyler and holding him close, trailing kisses from shoulder to ear._

_"Need you." Tyler whispers back, reaching under his pillow for the tube of lube he's kept there since the first night they did this._

_The 'love you' goes unspoken as Jeremy finds Tyler's mouth and Tyler slicks his fingers and carefully works him open. Jeremy whimpers and whines, urging him to hurry, finally pouring lube into his hand and slicking Tyler's cock to urge him on. _

_Tyler laughs softly and gives in, sliding into position and slowly easing into him, watching Jeremy's face for any sign of pain. Jeremy loves having him like this, knowing he is the only person to ever see Tyler like this, that he's the only one Tyler drops his mask for, curling his hand around his neck he brings him down and pours all his feelings into a kiss. _

_Tyler takes his time, loving him slowly, one hand caressing over the curve of Jeremy's hip, fingers clenching and releasing with every other roll of his hips, his other hand tangled in Jeremy's hair as the kiss goes on and on. _

_Jeremy rocks to meet him, hands gliding over his back, moaning softly into the kiss as he arches and tumbles over the edge. _

_Tyler mumbles something against his lips, holding Jeremy tightly as he follows before slipping free and curling up at Jeremy's side. _

Jeremy tosses aside his empty can and opens another, gulping it down fast wanting to escape, needing to be numb. _Shouldn't have fell asleep. Everything would have been ok if I'd just stayed awake and gone home like all the other days_. He ignores the tears soaking his face, or is it rain? He doesn't know anymore, doesn't care anymore, thunder rumbles above him as he tosses his can and grabs a new one.

_"What the hell is this?" A voice yells shocking them awake. _

_Jeremy sits up and freezes, staring with wide eyes as Tyler's dad glares at them in disgust from the door. _

_"Dad." Tyler yelps, dragging the blanket with him as he jumps out of bed and searches for his boxer briefs._

_Jeremy tugs the sheet closer, trying to hide from the hate filled eyes glaring at him, while looking around the room for his clothes. _

_"Could you wait outside and let us get dressed?" Tyler hisses quietly, flicking nervous glances between them while trying to hold the blanket and pull on his briefs at the same time. _

_"You've got two minutes" Richard snaps, stepping back and slamming the door shut behind him._

_Jeremy jumps out of bed and the two of them rush around pulling on clothes and sharing nervous glances. They barely have the time to dress before his dad is back, storming across the room and punching Tyler in the mouth. _

_"Tyler!" Jeremy yells rushing over to help him to his feet, crying out in pain when Richard grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him back into the wall. _

_"You get the hell out of my house!" Richard orders pointing at the door._

_"Just go Jeremy, I'll talk to you later." Tyler tells him quietly._

_"Like hell you will, no son of mine is gonna be a queer. You'll stay away from my son or I'll make life hell for you _and_ your family, do you understand me?" Richard threatens, stepping closer to Jeremy. _

_Jeremy looks at Tyler, not wanting to leave him to face his dad alone. "Ty" _

_"It's ok Jeremy, you have to go. Please." Tyler whispers._

_Jeremy shakes his head, dread rising up to choke him. "Come with me." _

_The Mayor growls and jumps forward, backhanding Jeremy into the wall. "He's not going anywhere with you." He snarls in Jeremy's face._

_"Dad, stop! Jeremy you have to go. Please!" Tyler begs, his eyes pleading with Jeremy to leave before things get any worse as he points to his phone behind his dads back. _

_Jeremy reluctantly nods, wishing he could hug and kiss him before he leaves, he hesitates for a second before stepping back. Heart racing when Richard shoves him again, yelling at him to get out._

_He can hear shouting as he runs down the stairs and out the door. Every instinct he has is yelling at him to stay, to go back and force Tyler to leave with him. He knows what home life is like for him, how his dad hit's him some times, but Tyler swore things never go beyond a punch or two and he prays that this time will be the same. _

_Hours later he paces at their spot by the falls, phone in hand, silently begging Tyler to call and tell him that everything is ok. Praying to hear that after yelling at him and ordering Tyler to stay away from him his dad went off to drink. _

_"Please be ok. God, please let him be ok." Jeremy whispers, tears filling his eyes as he wonders if Tyler is laying hurt and alone. Maybe things went different, maybe his dad really hurt him this time. _

_Jeremy doesn't know what to do, he knows the cops won't go against him, Tyler has repeatedly told him that much. _

_Jeremy gasps when his phone rings, fumbling at the buttons without even looking at the caller ID before answering. "Ty?" _

_"No, this is Matt. I'm so sorry Jeremy, it's Tyler, he's..."_

Jeremy chokes back his sobs and stares at the tombstone in the flashes of lightening. _Here lies Tyler Lockwood_. Jeremy screams, throwing his beer and wrapping his arms around his knees.

He cant hold back the flood anymore, scream after scream muffled against his knees while he rocks back and forth.

He lays on his side, curling up in a tight ball, more water flooding into his rain soaked clothes. He lays shivering in the rain, sobbing quietly long after the screams finally fade away, vaguely aware of a voice calling him from a distance.

Arms curl around him, dragging him up out of the water, rocking him softly as a voice shushes him.

"What are you doing Jere? What are you doing?" Matt asks quietly, burying his face in Jeremy's neck as he rocks him.

Thunder booms and lightening lights up the sky as Matt coaxes Jeremy to his feet and leads him away.


	19. Play, JeremyTyler

As always this is unbetaed so there might be some mistakes left and to the person who requested a Jeremy/Stefan/Matt one-shot, I have a vague idea for one I've been thinking about so it is coming :) I haven't forgotten you. I'm thinking this is not one of my better one-shots *facepalm* but I decided I was going to write **something** today and this is what I ended up with lol so I hope you all like it anyway.

I'm tired and cant think of a single warning, so if you feel there should be one please point it out so I can add it, now enough rambling and on to the fic!

Jeremy tugs the belt free from Tyler's pants and gives him a lazy smirk, caressing his hands slowly up his naked abs, he pushes lightly and watches Tyler fall back with satisfaction.

It's always fast and wild with them, grabbing stolen moments where they can, giving themselves over to the heat between them. Jeremy savors these times when Tyler will just lay back and let him play.

Jeremy holds Tyler's gaze as he crawls up his body, giving only the slightest hint of contact and smiles when Tyler shivers but doesn't move. He loops Tyler's belt around the bars in the headboard and then around Tyler's wrists, belting it snugly before settling his weight in Tyler's lap.

He gives a slow taunting wiggle before going still, hands exploring Tyler's chest and abs slowly, loving the feel of firm muscle under his fingertips. He takes his time, fingers teasing over nipples, sliding the blunt edge of nails down his sides and smiling when Tyler bites his lip to hold back a laugh.

He edges down his body slowly, kissing lightly over his neck and shoulder, straddling a thigh and rubbing his hard cock against it in lazy circles. He laughs lightly at Tyler's whine before giving a quick nip to his ear and moving lower.

He takes his time, making his way slowly down his body, kissing and licking his way over his chest. Sucking and nibbling each nipple to hard nubs, he looks up and stares into Tyler's eyes as he rubs his bottom lip back and forth across his left nipple, lightly brushing his hand over the other before slowly blowing on the wet nub and easing away.

He pops open Tyler's pants on the way down, easing them down his thighs before using a foot to shove them down to his ankles and leaving them there to trap his feet. He isn't surprised to find Tyler completely bare beneath the jeans.

He moves slowly, tongue finding every dip and curve on the way down, hands holding Tyler's hips still so he has nothing to rub against. He stops to suck on the edges of his hips, tongue riding the dip he finds at each side as the tips of his hair brush along the bare skin.

He presses along his side, rubbing lightly against him while he teases slow circles around Tyler's pulsing cock for a long drawn out moment before pulling away completely. He rolls off the bed and stands looking down at Tyler, forcing himself to go slow instead of ripping the clothes away like he wants to.

He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, hands wandering over his own chest, fingers twisting his nipples, licking his lips as Tyler's eyes follow his hands. He trails them down his stomach, eyes never leaving Tyler's face as he slowly slips the button free and eases the zipper down.

He kicks off his socks and shoes before turning and slides the pants over the curve of his ass, watching over his shoulder as Tyler licks his lips, he bends slowly as he pushes them down his long legs. He bites his bottom lip when Tyler groans and whines his name.

Deciding he's taken long enough his slips his feet free and kicks his pants aside before walking around to the end of the bed and pausing, eyes trailing over Tyler's body, he finally reaches down and removes Tyler's socks and shoes.

"Don't you dare." Tyler warns when Jeremy tilts his head and smiles up at him.

Arching an eyebrow Jeremy glides his fingertips lightly up the bottom of Tyler's foot, grinning when he curses and tries to tug his foot free. He slips to his knees and blows lightly following the path his fingers took before kissing and nibbling over his ankle.

He finally decides he doesn't want to fight the pants and pulls them off, catching a foot and lifting it as he stands he rubs his cock lightly against it, gasping when Tyler curses and curls his toes.

Taking a shaky breath he crawls back up Tyler's body, pressing his legs open and pressing between them, he kisses and licks his way along his thighs. He lifts one leg over his shoulder, nibbling his thigh before curling a tongue under his knee and laughing into his skin when he jumps with a small yelp.

Tyler is squirming, teeth holding his bottom lip, by the time he gets to the top of his thighs. Jeremy blows lightly over his balls and along the length of his cock, watching it jump, licking his lips at the sight of the leaking tip and small pool of pre-come building under the head.

He settles himself between his thighs and gives Tyler a wicked grin before licking slowly over his balls. He licks his way around them, wetting them a little at a time before sucking them into his mouth and flicking his tongue lightly.

Tyler moans above him and he let's them slip free to look up at him, blowing lightly across them as he listens to Tyler whisper his name and buck his hips into the air. He scoots up, giving a single long lick up the full length of his cock, moaning softly at the taste before ghosting his lips back down.

He licks his lips savoring the flavor before leaning over and giving small kitten licks around the base of his cock. He loses time, driving him wild with need, never giving more then those small flicks of his tongue all up and down his dripping cock.

He was driving them both crazy, building the need so high he could barely stand it. He can hear Tyler begging softly for more but shakes his head, making them both wait a few moments longer, holding his cock straight up as he licks all around him.

The anticipation thickens the air, makes them both tremble as he licks the dripping tip, barely pulling back enough to keep Tyler from filling his mouth as his hips rock up into every flick of his tongue.

Finally he darts forward, swallowing his cock whole in one quick motion, moaning when Tyler screams and shoots his release down his throat. He pulls back bobbing slowly along the length, wanting to feel his mouth being flooded as Tyler moans and rocks lightly between his lips.

He gently licks and sucks him clean before letting him slip free and working his way slowly back up his body. By the time Jeremy reaches his lips and kisses him for the first time since they started Tyler is hard and writhing under him again.

He kisses him hungrily, hands trying to tangle in his short hair, hips rocking lightly against him. He reaches under the pillow and smiles when Tyler's breath hitches at the motion, he knows this is Tyler's favorite part.

Tyler licks his lips eagerly at the snick of the tube opening and Jeremy bites his softly, pouring a small amount of lube into his hand he eases up and reaches back to rub lightly over his hole.

He drops his head back at the first glide of slick finger, fingers pressing into Tyler's skin where he braces against his chest. He works himself only a little, gasping at the stretch when he eases a second finger in.

"That's it. Work yourself open for me Jere." Tyler whispers eyes glued to where Jeremy is slowly rocking up and down on his own fingers.

Jeremy nods, teeth biting down harder as he twists his fingers and hits his prostate, he closes his hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming and moans shakily at the surge of pleasure. He slips his fingers free, whimpering lightly at the loss, quickly pouring more lube into his hand and eagerly sinking down on three fingers.

He can hear Tyler's whispered pleas for him to hurry and gasps, dropping forward to kiss him as he stretches himself. After another minute he cant stand it anymore, tugging his fingers free and slicking Tyler's cock, he squirms into position and locks eyes with Tyler before lowering himself.

He sinks down slowly, moaning at the fullness, forcing himself to hold Tyler's eyes wanting to watch the pleasure there. Finally coming to a stop he squirms and starts the slow glide back up, fingers pressing into Tyler's chest, eyes drifting closed.

"Come here" Tyler whispers, rocking slowly under him, hands tugging lightly against the belt.

Jeremy leans over and kisses him, rocking faster as the kiss heats up, all thoughts of slow fading fast. He moans into the kiss, sucking Tyler's tongue into his mouth and moaning louder when Tyler starts sliding his tongue in and out in time to the rise and fall of Jeremy's hips as he lightly sucks.

He drags his mouth away from his, gasping for breath as he pushes himself back up and rides him hard and fast, trying to keep the screams in as every nudge against his sweet spot pushes him closer to the edge.

"Don't do that. Want to hear you, Baby." Tyler whispers, watching Jeremy bite his lip hard in an attempt to keep quiet.

Jeremy shakes his head, looking down at him with desperate eyes, hips rocking harder as he gets closer.

"Please Jere. Wanna hear you." Tyler begs rocking harder to meet him, eyes torn between meeting his and watching Jeremy ride his cock.

Jeremy whimpers and lets his lip slip free, moans getting louder as he drops his head back, nails digging into Tyler's chest. "Ty" He gasps, curling a hand around his cock and wishing it was Tyler's.

Jeremy drops forward to brace against Tyler, body drawing up tight as he bucks closes his hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming and up into his hand and impales himself on Tyler's cock again and again, broken screams spilling from his lips as he rides the edge.

"Look at me, Jere." Tyler gasps, wrists pulled taut against the belt, toes curling as he tries to press full length to Jeremy.

Jeremy's head jerks up at the plea and the second he meets Tyler's eyes he's gone, a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan torn from him as he spills over Tyler's stomach and chest, rocking shakily as he feels Tyler pulsing inside him.

He slowly stops, body melting down onto Tyler's, working blind to release Tyler's hands. He rubs his shoulders when he finally gets it undone, sighing when Tyler's arms wrap around him and hold him close.

He's nearly asleep on top of him when he feels Tyler's chest shaking. He jerks back in alarm, wide eyes jumping to his and stares in confusion when he sees that Tyler is laughing.

"What?" Jeremy asks confused.

"Just wondering how I ended up with a guy with the personality of a kitten." Tyler snorts, thinking back on all the kitten licks Jeremy had teased him with. "Not that I'm complaining" He adds smirking.

Jeremy stares down at him confused, trying to decide if he should be insulted or not. "Just for that I'm not moving." Jeremy tells him snuggling back down.

Tyler laughs softly and kisses his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Jere, I'll tell you later"

Jeremy hums his agreement and falls asleep trying to work up the energy to move. Tyler turns his head and breathes in his scent as he slowly follows him into sleep.


	20. ANSorry

OMG I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated. I've been struggling a bit with writers block, I've got like 5 half written one-shots sitting here but I **will **write something today and post it even if it's crap. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long.


	21. Bed, JeremyStefanMatt

Ok this is crap, I know it's crap, but I think it's the best I'm gonna get right now. To the person who requested this pairing, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, hopefully I'll do a better job next time around... Warnings: Err ooc Stefan?

Jeremy runs up the steps and knocks on the door, fighting the urge to bounce on his toes as he waits, he looks up with a grin when it finally opens.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to knock." Matt tells him smiling softly in amusement.

Jeremy shrugs and smiles stepping inside and pushing the door shut behind him before tangling his fingers in Matt's t-shirt, tugging him closer he leans back against the door, heart fluttering as Matt cages him in.

Matt leans in closer, eyes dropping to Jeremy's lips before slowly trailing back up to meet his eyes. "You're late"

Jeremy licks his lips, eyes slowly closing as Matt closes the distance. "Later"

Matt's smile widens as he leans in that last little bit and kisses him, tangling his hand in

Jeremy's hair while curling his other arm around his waist. Jeremy sighs, melting back into the door as he curls his hands around Matt's hips.

Matt pulls back and brushes his thumb over Jeremy's bottom lip, staring into Jeremy's eyes and smiling softly at him. "Hi"

Jeremy smiles back and presses a kiss to his thumb. "Hi. He here yet?"

"In the bedroom." Matt says giving Jeremy one last quick kiss before stepping back.

"You were in the bedroom and you still have clothes on?" Jeremy teases arching an eyebrow.

"He was late too." Matt says dryly, rolling his eyes before turning to lead the way back to his bedroom.

Jeremy shakes his head and follows him down the hall, walking into the bedroom he stops and stares, drinking in the sight of Stefan reclining naked on the bed waiting for them. He takes a step towards him, frowning when Stefan shakes his head no.

"Clothes." Stefan says looking back and forth between them.

Jeremy and Matt turn reaching for each other, leaning in to kiss and touch as they slowly strip each other. Jeremy tosses Matt's shirt aside and backs him towards the bed, nudging him down on the edge he kneels in front of him to kiss his way down his chest and stomach.

He slips Matt's socks off, trailing his fingertips along the bottom of his feet to make him gasp and jump. He slides his hands up Matt's thighs as Stefan wraps his arms around him from behind, meeting Stefan's eyes he raises up on his knees to kiss him, reaching around Matt to caress his fingers down Stefan's side as he grips Matt's hip with his other hand.

Stefan pulls back and he kisses Matt quick and dirty before lightly pushing him back to lay on the bed, Stefan moving to lay next to him as Jeremy reaches for his pants. He pops the button open and eases the zipper down as he watches them kiss, grinning when Matt lifts his hips without being told.

He tugs his jeans down, giving an appreciative hum when he finds him bare underneath, leaning down he licks his way up the length of his hard cock. He rubs his lips back down to the base, pressing his thighs wide to nuzzle against his balls before kissing and licking his way back up.

He kisses and licks his way up and down, pausing now and then to nibble and suck on his inner thighs, laughing softly when Matt whimpers and squirms. Looking up at him he isn't at all surprised to find Matt's hands pinned above his head while Stefan kisses him, his fingertips lightly rubbing over his nipples.

Jeremy sucks the tip into his mouth, moaning softly when Matt bucks his hips up. He stays still, watching the two of them while Matt squirms and rocks his hips fighting to get more of his cock in Jeremy's mouth, his cock twitching every time Matt gives one of those needy whimpers.

He doesn't move, doing nothing more than sucking lightly and flicking his tongue, until Stefan reaches down to tangle his hand in his hair and slowly drag his head down. Jeremy and Matt both moan as Stefan tugs him down until his lips reach the base and his nose is buried in small curls.

Jeremy swallows, holding completely still while Stefan caresses his hand through his hair, after a long moment Stefan tugs his hair and he pulls up. He'd be embarrassed by how much he get's off on this if he didn't find it so hot.

Stefan guides his head up and down, slowly upping the pace, as he leans down to suck and nibble on Matt's nipples. Jeremy peeks up at them as he shoves his pants down to his thighs and fists his cock, pumping his hand to Stefan's rhythm.

He moans, clenching his eyes shut as he get's closer to the edge, relishing every moan he hears Matt make.

Stefan tightens his hand, dragging his mouth roughly down as far as he can go and holding him there. "You don't come yet."

Jeremy whimpers and nods the best he can, desperately gripping the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. Matt moans and squirms, struggling to fuck his mouth despite Stefan's firm hold, making Jeremy even more desperate to come.

Jeremy stares up at Stefan, begging with his eyes for Stefan to let him, whimpering when Stefan finally starts tugging on his hair again.

"Just a little longer." Stefan soothes, holding out a bottle of lube.

Jeremy holds out his hand and waits for Stefan to pour some lube into it before reaching down to spread some over Matt's hole, he moans when Matt's hips stutter in anticipation and slowly slides a finger into him, gripping his cock tighter when Matt gasps and clenches around him.

"Another." Stefan rasps tightening his grip in Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy eases two fingers into him, glancing up at Stefan when Matt whimpers and bucks his hips, seeing Stefan nod he closes his eyes and angles his fingers.

Jeremy looks up when he hears Matt's muffled shout, he watches them kiss as he fingers him open, waiting for him to adjust before adding a third.

He blinks up at Stefan in surprise when he tugs him up, Matt's cock slipping free to slap against his stomach as Matt gives a startled whine, Jeremy cant remember the last time Stefan didn't let one of them come like this.

Stefan ignores them both, pressing a soft kiss to Matt's lips before guiding him up the bed and urging him to roll over, he slides his hand down his back and over the curve of his ass to slide between his thighs.

Jeremy watches him slide two fingers into him possessively, Matt eagerly spreading his legs to give him better access, biting his lip he shoves his pants and underwear off and climbs up on the end of the bed.

He barely kneels on the bed before Stefan turns and takes his arm to pull him up the bed, Jeremy crawls up the bed eager to finally get his hands on Stefan and frowns when Stefan just turns him towards Matt. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks guiding him closer to Matt.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jeremy asks trying to turn back to search his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you." Stefan says firmly guiding him between Matt's legs.

Jeremy considers arguing but one slick pump of Stefan's hand on his cock convinces him to wait til later, moaning he rocks his hips, sliding into position when Stefan releases him.

He slides into Matt slowly, watching Matt fist his hands in the pillow and muffle his moan as he fills him. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Matt's shoulder when he's finally balls deep inside him, resisting the urge to just take as he waits for him to adjust.

Matt rocks his hips and Jeremy moves, rolling his hips slowly while he kisses his way across a freckled shoulder, he gasps when a slick finger slides into him half fearing he'll come before he even has Stefan inside him.

Jeremy pick up a quicker rhythm, fingers digging into Matt's hips as he fucks into him harder, moaning into his neck when Stefan slides a second finger into him.

"Jere. Harder." Matt gasps, rocking back to meet him.

"Matt." Jeremy whispers, snapping his hips a little harder as Stefan roughly slides a third finger into him, he moans and buries his face in Matt's neck. "Please"

"Please what?" Stefan asks gripping his hip to slow him down.

"Need you." Jeremy whispers holding Matt tighter.

Stefan slips his fingers free and slicks his cock, sliding forward to rub teasingly over Jeremy's hole as he tightens his hand on his hip to make him be still.

"Please" Jeremy gasps, moaning into Matt's neck when Stefan slowly eases into him.

Stefan gives him a minute to adjust but Jeremy is even more sure that he's done something wrong when Stefan doesn't touch him or kiss him, heart plummeting he closes his eyes and rolls his hips.

Stefan tugs him up, onto his knees and Jeremy brings Matt with him, he wraps his hands around his hips and waits. Stefan snaps his hips and Jeremy moans, gasping when Stefan knees his thighs open wider throwing him off balance.

Stefan reaches around him to cover his hand on Matt's hip, his other hand going to Jeremy's hip to hold him still. Jeremy looks down at Matt in confusion, groaning when Stefan roughly snaps his hips while dragging Matt back on Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy tightens his hands on Matt's hips, moaning as Stefan roughly fucks him while making Matt ride his cock, his head dropping down on Matt's shoulder. He reaches around and strokes Matt's cock, shouting into Matt's shoulder when Stefan finally angles to hit his prostate dead on.

Matt arches, screaming loudly as he comes in Jeremy's hand, clamping down tight around his cock. Jeremy holds him closer, gasping softly when Stefan presses them both back down on the bed, he shifts his grip to the sheets as Stefan lays him down over Matt and holds them in place.

Burying his face in Matt's neck he muffles his screams as Stefan fucks him hard and fast, fingers digging into his hips as he leans down to scrape his teeth over Jeremy's neck. His heart drops in his chest as his balls draw up, one more scrape of teeth and he comes with a startled cry a second before Stefan bites him.

Stefan gives one last snap of his hips and moans going still, his cock pulsing deep inside him as he drinks slowly. After a few swallows he pulls back to lick the wound like a cat, licking up every drop of blood trickling from the bite.

Jeremy lays still under him, vaguely aware of Matt's hand sliding into his under the pillow as he wonders why Stefan is acting like this, Stefan rarely ever bites them. Closing his eyes he trembles and clings to Matt, slowly becoming more and more sure that Stefan is going to leave him or tell him he cant be with either of them anymore.

He swallows a lump in his throat at the thought of never being with them again, struggling for control as Stefan slips free and rolls to the side, Jeremy follows him and hides his face between Matt's shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" Stefan asks softly, reaching out to ghost his hand down Jeremy's back.

Jeremy hesitates and shakes his head knowing he's talking about the sex, he swallows again and hopes he's just imagining things.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asks raising up on his elbow and reaching for his arm to roll him over so he can see him.

Jeremy shakes his head and clings tighter to Matt. "I'm fine."

"Jeremy look at me." Stefan insists tugging harder.

Jeremy rolls onto his back and looks up at Stefan, searching his eyes as he licks his lips. "What did I do?"

"Jeremy" Stefan sighs.

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it." Jeremy begs, mortified when he feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"You didn't do anything." Stefan whispers guiltily.

Jeremy closes his eyes, swallowing a sob when Matt wraps his arms around him.

"You better have a good explanation Stefan. Why are you acting like this?" Matt asks angrily.

Stefan shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry Jeremy."

"Why were you late?" Matt asks suspiciously.

"Why was Jeremy?" Stefan asks glaring down at him.

Jeremy looks up at him, searching his eyes as he answers. "Jenna wanted to talk to me. She thinks I'm doing drugs again."

"Oh." Stefan says looking away.

"Now you. Why were you late?" Matt asks holding Jeremy closer.

"I was talking to Damon." Stefan says meeting Matt's eyes.

"That's never a good thing." Jeremy says dryly.

"He says you were with him last night." Stefan says turning angry eyes back on him.

Jeremy can feel Matt freeze behind him and see the accusation in Stefan's eyes. "He was at the house last night but he wasn't with me."

"What happened between you?" Stefan asks watching him closely.

"Nothing. He was there to see Elena and stayed for dinner, he helped me wash the dishes and I went to my room. Alone." Jeremy says dully, shocked at just how little Stefan trusts him.

"He wants you Jeremy, he as good as told me he plans to take you from me." Stefan says closing his eyes.

"So that's that? He says he wants Jeremy and you just decide that's how it's gonna be?" Matt asks shocked.

"Damon always get's what he wants." Stefan says without looking at them.

Jeremy hears the helpless fear in his voice and relaxes. "Well he cant have me. You gave us the bracelets remember? He cant make me leave you." Jeremy says softly, reaching out to touch his wrist.

Stefan looks down at him, searching his eyes for a long minute before sighing and dragging him into his arms. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you. I just, the thought of you with him."

"I'd never leave you. Either of you." Jeremy whispers clinging to him, sighing when Matt curls up behind him and wraps his arms around them both.

Stefan tips Jeremy's chin up and kisses him gently, silently telling him 'I love you and I'm sorry' as he holds him close. Pulling back he presses Jeremy's head to his chest and Jeremy sighs between them as everything falls into place.


	22. Anger,JeremyTyler

Tyler is a mean drunk- this idea has been on the back burner since way back when I wrote my 3part untitled Jyler fic lol, it's based around the pilot where Jeremy follows Tyler and Vicki into the woods and finds them and spins off from there. As always, I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.

Warning: Mean Tyler, dubcon/noncon, language. My brain is too tired to think of anything else so if you think I missed a warning let me know.

Jeremy tips his head back for another long drink of beer as he stumbles through the woods, he knows Vicki and Tyler came this way and he'll probably run into them, he's half dreading seeing them together and half looking forward to ruining Tyler's night.

He hears Vicki's laugh up ahead of him and takes another long drink, walking faster when he hears Vicki telling Tyler to stop.

"Ow. That hurts!" Vicki says shoving at Tyler as Jeremy stumbles into view.

"Hey leave her alone" Jeremy demands walking up to them

"You're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert." Tyler says stepping forward to face him.

"Go Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki says pushing him away.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler says smirking at Vicki.

"You're a dick Ty" Vicki says walking away.

Tyler laughs and swipes the beer from Jeremy's hand, chugging what's left and dropping the bottle mockingly at Jeremy's feet. "Sorry Gilbert, no leftovers this time."

"She's right Lockwood." Jeremy says stepping closer. "You are a dick." He taunts shoving him back a step and turning to walk away.

"You think you're better than me?" Tyler asks grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "You're nothing, some punk kid following Vicki around like a puppy hoping for a pat on the head"

"Go to hell." Jeremy says jerking his arm away.

"We're already there Gilbert." Tyler says grabbing Jeremy by the shirt and shoving him against the tree hard enough to bruise.

"Get off me." Jeremy demands shoving against his chest.

"Or what?" Tyler growls.

Jeremy snaps, throwing a punch at Tyler's smirking mouth despite the bad angle, managing to land a punch to his jaw as he tries to avoid the fist.

Touching his knuckles to his jaw Tyler narrows his eyes and tackles Jeremy to the ground, throwing punches the second they land. Jeremy rolls them, cursing as they trade punches, both of them too drunk to escape the brunt of the blows.

Taking a hard punch to the eye Jeremy curses and gets a foot up to shove Tyler away, rolling to his feet he barely takes two steps before Tyler barrels into him sending them both tumbling sideways into the tree.

Spinning Jeremy around Tyler punches him twice in the stomach before delivering a viscous backhand across his mouth and jaw. Fisting his hands in his shirt he tugs him forward to shove him back into the tree. "Now tell me you're better than me."

"Screw you Tyler." Jeremy gasps struggling to shove him away.

"That your problem Gilbert? You wanna take her place?" Tyler taunts pressing full body against him and rolling his hips, gasping when pleasure twists through him.

"Not happening Lockwood. Get off me!" Jeremy demands trying to kick and shove at him but Tyler is too close and holding him to tightly for it to do much good.

"You sure about that? I think it is, I think that's exactly what you want." Tyler says turning his head to bite Jeremy's neck, cock twitching when Jeremy gasps.

Jeremy curses and squirms, fear and anger building when he feels Tyler getting harder as he rubs against him. "Stop, Tyler stop, get off me!"

Tyler ignores him, his head swimming in a mix of beer, anger and need. He grabs a handful of Jeremy's hair and drags his head towards him, ignoring his protests as he roughly kisses him, giving punishing bites to his bottom lip when he fights him.

Jeremy gasps and struggles against his grip, trying to turn his head away, his head swimming in confusion as Tyler gets rougher. He makes a small pain sound when Tyler tightens his grip on his hair and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Trembling in Tyler's hold he hesitantly kisses back, suddenly sure he doesn't want to know how far Tyler will take it if he keeps refusing him. He wasn't expecting him to be a good kisser, his hand slowly easing up on his hair, his lips softening as his tongue dips inside to curl around his. He wasn't expecting to like it.

Jeremy loses himself for a while, wrapping his hands around Tyler's hips and meeting every roll of Tyler's hips, he moans when Tyler tugs his pants open to tease his fingers down the length of his hard cock.

"Knew you wanted it." Tyler taunts wrapping his hand around his hard length and giving a slow stroke.

"Fuck you Ty." Jeremy snaps shoving him back and reaching for his jeans.

Glaring Tyler spins him around and shoves him face first against the tree. "Since you asked so nicely"

Jeremy curses and braces his hands on the tree to shove away, gasping when Tyler grabs his pants and yanks them down to his thighs before stepping closer to rub against him. He shoves and squirms, a shiver racing down his spine when Tyler just laughs and presses him harder against the tree.

"This isn't funny Tyler, let me go." Jeremy says nervously, trembling as it sinks in how vulnerable he is.

Tyler ignores him, slipping two fingers into his mouth and coating them with spit, deciding they are as slick as they are getting he knees Jeremy's thighs open and covers Jeremy's mouth as he shoves both fingers into him.

Jeremy yells into Tyler's hand, struggling harder to get away as Tyler slides his fingers roughly in and out of him, whimpering when he's pinned too tightly between Tyler and the tree to move.

"Not going anywhere Jeremy." Tyler taunts twisting his fingers, smirking when Jeremy yelps and bucks back into his hand.

Jeremy moans pressing his hands against the tree, his struggles slowing as pleasure shoots through him with every glide of Tyler's fingers. He feels Tyler's other hand leave his mouth and knows he should move but it feels so good that he cant bring himself to stop him.

Tyler quickly unsnaps his pants and pulls out the lubricated condom he'd brought for Vicki, holding the wrapper between his teeth as he shoves his pants and underwear down, ripping the wrapper open he spits out the corner piece and rolls the condom on.

Jeremy bites his lip to stop the small whine from escaping when Tyler pulls his fingers free, pressing his forehead to the tree he waits for him to start taunting him and leave him alone, nearly jumping out of his skin at the first glide of Tyler's cock over his hole.

He jerks away, nerves rushing back with a vengeance as he feels how big he is, breath hitching when Tyler grabs his hip and drags him back. "Don't." He whispers digging his fingers into the tree.

"Stay still." Tyler growls shoving Jeremy's pants down lower and nudging his knees open wider.

"Please don't." Jeremy whispers tensing as Tyler presses at his opening.

"Shh." Tyler whispers closing his hand back over Jeremy's mouth and slowly sliding balls deep into him, mindless to his struggles as he tries to pull away.

Jeremy cries out, feeling hot and dizzy as pain shoots up his spine, his body slowly being stretched. He whimpers as Tyler pulls back and rolls his hips, smoothly filling him again and again, Tyler's fingers digging into his hip and cheek.

Tyler finally realizes Jeremy is hurting and drops his head to Jeremy's shoulder, unable to stop himself he keeps rolling his hips, taking him harder and faster as he chases his orgasm. "Shh. Gonna make it good for you. Gonna make it better."

Jeremy closes his eyes, a small pleading whine escaping as the pain starts to fade, his body adjusting to being stretched. He feels Tyler change angles and hates the way his breath hitches in anticipation.

Jeremy shouts when he finally finds the right angle to hit that spot inside him, his toes curling as he rocks his hips back to meet him, moan after moan being muffled by Tyler's hand.

"That's it. C'mon Jere." Tyler whispers, snapping his hips harder, his hand slowly leaving Jeremy's mouth to trail down his body and wrap around his cock.

"Please. Please Ty." Jeremy gasps, rocking desperately between his hand and cock, whole body tensing as the pleasure gets more intense.

"Please what?" Tyler whispers into his ear.

Jeremy bites his lip and shakes his head, rocking back harder to meet him, small needy moans spilling from his lips.

Tyler narrows his eyes and grips Jeremy's hips stopping them both. "Please what?"

A small desperate whine of protest escapes before he can stop it. "Don't stop."

"Tell me" Tyler demands.

"Harder. Please." Jeremy says through gritted teeth.

Tyler groans and snaps his hips hard, a thrill racing up his spine at Jeremy's gasp, tightening his grip on Jeremy's hips he falls back into rhythm. "Tell me."

"Tyler." Jeremy protests, squirming under his hands to make Tyler grip him tighter.

"Now." Tyler growls, tightening his hold and giving one hard teasing thrust.

"Please fuck me." Jeremy whispers, biting his lip the second the words are out.

Tyler moans and takes him hard and fast, relishing every moan Jeremy cant hold back, part of him wishing it wasn't so dark so he can see the bruises he's leaving on Jeremy's hips.

He let's go of Jeremy's left hip to curl his hand around Jeremy's shoulder from the front and drag Jeremy back harder into every thrust, pressing his face against Jeremy's neck as Jeremy arches back to take him deeper.

Jeremy feels Tyler's breath on his neck and shivers, hesitantly lowering his hand to wrap around his cock, he moans and tries to time himself to Tyler when he doesn't protest. He's barely aware of the greedy moans he making as pleasure spirals through him, his toes curling as he tightens around him, every glide of Tyler's cock sending him closer to the edge.

Tyler feels Jeremy tightening around him and squeezes his eyes shut, turning his head to bite his neck, his stomach flips at the scream he get's for it.

Jeremy turns his head to try to muffle his scream as his orgasm tears through him, the world tilting so fast he's sure he'd fall if it weren't for Tyler holding him in place.

Tyler feels Jeremy clamp down around him and bites down harder on his neck, flicking his tongue at the barely there metallic taste, moaning as pleasure rockets through him. He thrusts deep, oblivious to Jeremy's protesting gasp when he presses him harder against the tree, his cock pulsing deep inside him as he finally finds release.

Jeremy stands there pinned to the tree as they both slowly come down, his heart racing as everything sinks in, confusion clouding his thoughts. He can feel his body starting to tremble and wants to get away before Tyler notices.

Licking his lips Jeremy shifts and opens his eyes. "Let me go." He says softly, weary of starting another fight.

Tyler opens his eyes and slowly slips free of Jeremy, tying off the condom and shrugging before shoving it into the beer bottle. He looks Jeremy over, feeling a small twinge of guilt as he adjusts his clothes. "You ok?"

"Like you care." Jeremy says fastening his clothes and stepping away. He looks around trying to remember where exactly they are while trying to avoid Tyler's eyes.

"Don't stand there and pretend you didn't like it." Tyler says with a small smirk, nerves twisting in his stomach as Jeremy avoids looking at him.

Jeremy grits his teeth and turns away, not caring anymore which way he's going as long as it's away.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asks inwardly cursing as he follows him.

"Home." Jeremy snaps walking faster.

"Well then you're going the wrong way" Tyler snaps back grabbing Jeremy's arm to stop him.

"I just want to go home Tyler. Please just let me go." Jeremy says feeling his eyes start to burn.

"Jere" Tyler whispers backing Jeremy up against the nearest tree.

"Don't" Jeremy says bracing a hand on Tyler's chest.

"Shh. I'm sorry Jere. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tyler whispers leaning in to kiss him, not really surprised when Jeremy twists away.

"Yes you did." Jeremy whispers.

"I didn't. I swear I didn't. I'm a lousy drunk Jere, I couldn't stop, couldn't stay in control. I swear I didn't really mean to hurt you though." Tyler says brushing his thumb over Jeremy's bottom lip.

He eyes the mix of cuts and bruises over Jeremy's face and knows Jeremy gave as good as he got, licking his lips he searches Jeremy's eyes and slowly leans in again, his heart racing when Jeremy doesn't turn away.

Jeremy hesitates, hating that part of him wants to stay right here and let Tyler do anything and everything he wants to him, wants Tyler's hands and mouth on him, to feel him inside him again.

Jeremy kisses him back, loving every second of the slow gentle kiss and the way Tyler softly slides his fingers through his hair. He searches Tyler's eyes uncertainly when he pulls away.

"It'll be better next time Jeremy, I promise." Tyler vows sliding his hand down to rest on Jeremy's chest.

"Next time? No, there's not gonna be a next time Ty." Jeremy denies turning away, mildly surprised when Tyler let's him.

"Come on Jeremy. We're good together." Tyler coaxes following him.

Jeremy snorts and walks faster.

"Ok fine, when we aren't fighting and trying to knock the hell out of each other we're good together." Tyler amends with a small smile.

Jeremy sighs and glances at Tyler over his shoulder. "I'm not Vicki, I won't let you use me whenever it's convenient for you Ty."

Jeremy turns back as Tyler starts to protest, his breath escaping in a gasp when he trips and falls to the ground, staring down into Vicki's face in shock. "Vicki?"


	23. ANPoll

Ok so I've had a lot of requests to write a follow up to Abducted. Thing is I've been stalled on it for weeks now so I'm considering re-writing the entire thing. Looking for opinions on the pairing so check the poll on my profile...


	24. Forget,JeremyTyler

I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone, it has been a nightmare around here lately. My laptop crashed a couple weeks ago...and then my desktop crashed and I've been spending pretty much all my time trying to fix it *head-desk* I fixed my desktop but my laptop is still down, I did find a program that let me copy my stories off though so at least there is that :) Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all have an awesome night...

Warnings: Pretty much everyone is OOC lol Mean!Elena, Whipped!Damon, language. No beta as always so please excuse any mistakes...

Jeremy laughs softly as Tyler presses him back against the tree, he curls his hands into the back of Tyler's shirt and rolls his hips, moaning low in his throat when Tyler growls and grips a handful of hair to drag him into a kiss.

He kisses him back eagerly as he tugs Tyler's shirt up and off, his hands running over every inch of skin he can find.

Jeremy blinks up at the sky and moans when Tyler drags his head back to suck on his neck, Tyler's other hand digging into his hip as he grinds roughly against him.

"Off. Get em off." He gasps fumbling at Tyler's belt while trying to stay pressed close to him, finally getting the zipper down and shoving at his pants when Tyler leans back to help.

They strip each other quickly, kicking shoes off and shoving at clothes, both of them desperate for each other after going so long apart.

Tyler growls under his breath and spins Jeremy around to press him against the tree, rubbing full length against him while kissing his shoulder, after a minute he starts cursing under his breath as he searches for his pants and starts digging through his pockets.

Jeremy bites his lip and squirms, digging his fingers into the tree and leaning his head forward as he waits, his hard cock bobbing eagerly.

Tyler steps up behind him fumbling with the foil of lube, cursing under his breath he tears it open with his teeth and pours some on his fingers.

"Hurry Ty" Jeremy whispers, gripping the tree tighter as Tyler rubs lube over his hole and slowly slides a finger into him.

Moaning eagerly he shoves back, rocking his hips to urge him on he bites his lip and moans louder when Tyler eases a second finger into him. "I cant wait. Ty."

"Damn it Jeremy, don't you come without me." Tyler growls working his fingers harder, pushing him closer to the edge even as he warns him off.

"Hurry. Need you." Jeremy whispers reaching for his cock and whimpering when his hand is slapped away.

Biting back a moan Tyler works a third finger into him slowly, trying to be careful despite the way Jeremy is fucking back on his fingers. "Slow down Jere. Don't want to hurt you baby."

"You won't. Couldn't stop touching myself, thinking about you all the time. I'm ready for you Ty, please." Jeremy begs, bucking and squirming as Tyler deliberately avoids his sweet spot.

"Fuck Jere. Been touching yourself for me?" Tyler asks pouring lube in his hand and slicking his cock, having to grip the base for a second to keep from coming as he's hit with a flash of Jeremy spread out naked on his bed stroking his cock while he fingers himself.

Jeremy nods and bites his lip, a small whine escaping as Tyler holds him in place as he lines up and slowly sinks his cock into him, being careful of him despite the prep.

Jeremy squirms as he slides balls deep and stops, his cock bobbing deep inside him, as he lets him adjust. He fights his hands, gripping the tree for leverage as he struggles to fuck himself on his cock, whimpering as he barely moves.

"Need you. Please Ty, need you, please." Jeremy whispers as he squirms under his hands, screaming triumphantly as Tyler finally gives in, pulling back and snapping his hips hard.

Jeremy whispers incoherently as Tyler takes him roughly, dragging Jeremy's hips back into every thrust, fingers digging into his skin as he mercilessly hits his prostate again and again.

"Now Jeremy. Touch yourself for me." Tyler whispers, moaning when Jeremy instantly reaches for his cock.

Jeremy cries out as he strokes his hard length to Tyler's rhythm, his world narrowing to Tyler's hands on his skin, the way his body grips Tyler's cock tighter as he climbs closer to the edge. He screams Tyler's name, legs giving out under him as he shoots his release into his hand, whispering Ty's name like a mantra.

Tyler moans his name as he shoves deep inside him and follows him over the edge, holding him tight as he lowers them to their knees, he rests his head on Jeremy's shoulder as he pulses deep inside him.

They stay like that for what feels like forever and yet not nearly long enough. Jeremy bites his lip to hold back his protest when Tyler slides free of him and starts reaching for his clothes, swallowing his disappointment he turns and follows Tyler's lead, his eyes drinking him in while they dress.

"You ok Jere?" Tyler asks searching his eyes.

"I cant do this anymore." Jeremy whispers rubbing his hands over his face.

"What are you saying?" Tyler asks standing frozen as he waits for an answer.

"We cant keep doing this, I never know how long we'll be apart, it was nearly a week this time." Jeremy says adjusting his clothes.

"What are you saying?" Tyler asks again closing his eyes.

"I cant stand being away from you like this. Promise me we won't do it anymore Ty." Jeremy begs walking over to bury his face in Tyler's neck.

Tyler let's his breath out slowly as he wraps his arms around Jeremy. "We agreed we should be careful Jeremy" He reminds him quietly.

"I know, but if being careful means that I can never see you then I don't care who finds out. I miss you Ty." Jeremy says tilting his head to kiss him, a small sighs escaping as Tyler slides his fingers through his hair.

Elena glares as she watches Tyler kiss her brother as if he has a right to touch him. "Can you believe him?" She hisses angrily.

"No. I'm just as shocked as you are." Damon says, a small smirk tilting his lips up as he watches Jeremy kiss him.

"Damon." Elena hisses turning to glare at him. "This isn't funny. That's my brother over there letting that loser touch him."

"Oh come on Elena. They aren't hurting anyone." Damon says rolling his eyes.

"Oh no? What if someone found out? What do you think that would do to Jeremy's reputation? To **my **reputation? We cant let this continue."

"What do you propose we do about it?" Damon asks distractedly as he watches Tyler caress his hands up and down Jeremy's body.

"We're gonna put a stop to it." Elena says with a determined nod.

"Oh no, this is all you Elena. I don't have a problem with this at all." Damon tells her with another small smirk as he watches them.

"Knock it off Damon." Elena hisses slapping the back of Damon's head. "We're gonna end this tonight."

"Ow!" Damon whispers rubbing his head. "What do you want **me **to do about it?"

"Compel him." Elena says staring up at him.

"Compel him? Elena this is your brother we're talking about, you really want me to compel **Jeremy **to stay away from him?" Damon asks surprised.

"No." Elena says quietly.

"That's what I thought." Damon says with a relieved nod.

"I want you to compel him to forget they were ever together." Elena says just as quietly.

"What? Why would you want me to do that?" Damon asks surprised.

"I want him to forget all of it, but not Tyler. Jeremy will forget he was ever with him, he'll go back to hating him and Tyler can drive himself crazy wondering what he did to make Jeremy hate him. It's perfect, let him suffer for thinking he could touch my brother." Elena tells him staring at Tyler.

"Elena, I don't think we should get involved in this. Let's just leave them alone and pretend we never saw anything." Damon says as he gently turns her around to face him.

"No Damon. I want this. You'll do this for me won't you?" Elena says softly, sliding her hands up his stomach to rest on his chest as she searches his eyes.

Damon wraps his arms around her and nods slowly, not liking it but knowing he'll do it if it will make her happy. "Of course I will. I'll do anything for you."

"Good. Let's go back to my place and wait for Jeremy." Elena says with a satisfied smile, hooking her arm through his she leads him away.

Glancing over his shoulder he feels a seconds guilt before looking down at Elena and shoving it away.

Stripping down to his boxers Jeremy crawls into bed and stretches out, his entire body relaxed in a way it hasn't been all week, he smiles softly remembering how it got that way.

Easing his boxers down lower on his hips he traces his fingers over the faint bruises Tyler had left, closing his eyes as he caresses his fingertips over them he relaxes closer to sleep.

He rolls his head drowsily as his door creaks, his eyes slitting open expecting to see Elena peeking in to check on him he jerks up in his bed with a gasp as a man leans over him.

He struggles as he's pinned down, Damon taking shape above him as his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, he stares up at him in confusion as Damon slips the bracelet off his wrist.

"I'm sorry Jeremy" Damon whispers staring down at him, holding his gaze regretfully for a long moment before taking control of him and wiping away every trace of Jeremy's memories of his time with Tyler.


	25. Remember,JeremyTyler

Jeremy sneers as Tyler passes, stepping close enough to shoulder bump him on the way by, tossing a glare over his shoulder as his whole arm tingles at the contact. His stomach drops at the disappointment in Tyler's eyes and he turns away to continue down the hall to his next class.

Tyler watches him go, hands fisted at his side in an attempt to resist the urge to chase him down, slam him against the wall and demand to know what changed. Cursing under his breath he turns away and slams out the door to go to football practice.

Elena stands at her locker and watches with a smug smile as Tyler walks away before spinning around and heading off to meet Stefan at their next class.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Later that night Jeremy walks away from his stoner friends, still puffing on the last of his joint as he heads off through the woods, he fights a giggle when he trips over a branch and lands on his knees. Turning he leans against a tree and takes another long hit, tilting his head back to stare at the sky while he holds the smoke in.

_Jeremy blinks up at the sky and moans when Tyler drags his head back to suck on his neck, Tyler's other hand digging into his hip as he grinds roughly against him. _

Jeremy blows the smoke out in a gust of air as he jerks away from the tree and stares around him with wide eyes. He tosses the weed away with an accusing glare before stumbling to his feet and stomping on it, he rubs his hand over his face and refuses to think about how hard he is or how badly his body is screaming for more.

Cursing under his breath Jeremy walks away determined to put it out of his thoughts but in the back of his mind he wonders how it had seemed so vivid.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Jeremy walks around to the back of the school and lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke out lazily as he drops his backpack and leans against the wall.

"Are you ever going to tell me what I did?" Tyler demands following him around the corner, glaring at him he crosses his arms and leans against the wall next to Jeremy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeremy asks confused.

"We're back to this? You just wanna forget everything and go back to fighting all the time? You gonna go try to bang Vicki while you're at it?" Tyler asks staring him down.

"What's to forget? And yeah now that you mention it I haven't seen Vicki in a while." Jeremy says turning to smirk at him.

Tyler stares at him, shock and hurt and anger welling up inside him, staring at the amused smirk on his face he snaps and let's his fist fly.

Jeremy stumbles backwards, tripping over his backpack and landing hard on his ass, he presses his hand to his jaw and stares up at Tyler in shock. "What's your problem?" He asks, confused at the stunned hurt rising within him, as he get's up and brushes the dirt off his jeans.

"What's **my **problem? What's **your **problem Jeremy? After everything how can you sit there and act like nothing happened?" Tyler asks grabbing Jeremy's shirt and dragging him forward until they are nearly brushing noses.

"Ty. I. I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremy whispers, bracing his hand on Tyler's chest as he stands frozen staring into his eyes.

"How can you say that?" Tyler asks closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his head on Jeremy's chest, his hands curling around Jeremy's hips as he tugs him closer. "I miss you"

Jeremy's heart is racing so hard he barely hears the whisper, he's thrown by the feel of Tyler's hands on his hips so like the flash he'd had in the woods last night that his body instantly shivers with arousal.

He turns his head slightly, his hair brushing Tyler's cheek when he leans closer, he takes a shuddering breath as his mind races in confusion.

"Jeremy? What's going on?" Elena asks from behind Tyler, her voice riding the edge of suspicion and scorn.

"Nothing, I was just-"

"I'd really like to talk to Jeremy alone for a minute if you don't mind." Tyler interrupts tossing Elena a grimace masquerading as a smile and gritting his teeth against the urge to yell at her to go away, he was sure Jeremy had finally been about to talk to him and he doesn't want the interruption to ruin it.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I need his help with something, maybe you'll run into him later" Elena says reaching for Jeremy's arm.

"I. Yeah, yeah ok. I was just leaving anyway." Jeremy says reaching down for his bag to avoid Elena's hand, he follows Elena as she walks away, struggling to hide the trembling as he steps wide around Tyler.

"Jeremy wait." Tyler says reaching for him, his hand dropping to fist at his side when Jeremy sidesteps him like he had Elena.

"See you around Lockwood." Jeremy says looking back at him over his shoulder, he hesitates at the helpless look in Tyler's eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he stands frozen in place.

"Jeremy let's go." Elena says exasperated as she grabs his sleeve and drags him around the corner.

Jeremy stares at the ground as he walks, his mind still caught on the look in Tyler's eyes and the way he said he misses him, he looks up when Elena stops in front of him to blink at Elena's car. "What was it you needed my help with?" Jeremy asks sliding into the passenger side.

"Oh I need to pick up some things and I'm gonna need help with the bags." Elena says distractedly as she backs away.

"You need help with bags. You drug me away to go shopping?" Jeremy asks annoyed, he looks out the window as she drives away tempted to tell her to let him out so he can go back.

"What you'd rather be with Tyler? You hate him, I thought you'd be grateful for an excuse to get away." Elena says glancing at him through narrowed eyes. "What was going on with you two anyway?"

"What? Nothing, he was just being a dick." Jeremy lies. Sinking down in his seat he stares out at the passing scenery.

"Well then it's a good thing I came along." Elena tells him smugly.

"But shopping? Seriously? Why aren't you dragging Stefan out for this? Or Bonnie and Caroline?" Jeremy evades arching an eyebrow at her.

"I just thought it would be good for us to spend some time together but if you don't want to..." Elena trails off giving him a disappointed frown.

"No I do. I was just wondering." Jeremy says guiltily, turning he stares back out the window and resigns himself to a long shopping trip.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

A week has gone by since Tyler confronted him and Jeremy is ready to pull his hair out, every time he so much as catches sight of him Elena is instantly at his side dragging him away. He cant stop thinking about that day, the look in Tyler's eyes, the way he made him feel.

There is a party in the woods tonight and Jeremy is determined to put Tyler Lockwood out of his mind for good, looking across the school lot Jeremy sees Vicki staring back at him and smiles.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Jeremy walks through the crowd at the party torn between wanting to see Tyler and hoping he doesn't show up tonight. He looks around for Vicki as he gulps down his second beer, half expecting Elena to show up any second to ask him what he's doing or drag him off for something.

He hesitates when he sees Damon watching him from nearby, his stomach crawling with nerves as their eyes meet, licking his lips he looks away and chugs the rest of his beer before wandering off for a new one.

He grabs a fresh beer and wanders the crowd, his eyes scanning the faces around him, tossing the occasional glance over his shoulder to see if Damon is following him. He snorts and shakes his head after the fourth glance over his shoulder, inwardly calling himself a paranoid idiot.

He freezes when he looks up and sees Tyler standing with his friends next to a keg, laughing as he gestures wildly with his hand before bumping his bottle to his friends and taking a long drink as he looks around, Jeremy narrows his eyes when he turns back to his friend with a laugh.

Jeremy clenches his fist at his side as every instinct screams at him to march over there and drag Tyler away from him, he clenches his teeth when Tyler turns and sees him, holding his startled gaze for a frozen moment before spinning on his heel and walking away.

He looks over his shoulder to see Tyler pushing through a group of people as he tries to follow him, cursing he turns back around, gasping as he nearly walks right into Vicki. "Hey!" He says with a startled laugh.

"There you are. I wasn't sure you were gonna show up." Vicki says smiling up at him.

"Let's get out of here." Jeremy says backing away. Smiling he snags a couple beers, watching Vicki grab a couple more and leading her through the trees away from everyone.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Tyler curses under his breath as he finally pushes through the group blocking his way, scanning the crowd for Jeremy as he rushes towards where he'd seen him talking to Vicki, he curses again when he doesn't see him anywhere.

He wonders what Jeremy had been thinking when he was staring at him, Jeremy had never liked him talking to Richard, had always been so sure Richard was trying to get in his pants but he was still surprised to see Jeremy looking at him like that tonight.

He squares his shoulders and turns a slow circle, determined to find Jeremy and find out what is going on, narrowing his eyes he pushes through the crowd.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Damon watches Tyler fight his way through the party heading in Jeremy's general direction and smirks, he looks around and spots Elena arriving with Stefan, her arm hooked through his as she looks around like she owns the place.

He makes his way towards them, glaring as she rests her hand over Stefan's heart and says something to him, rolling his eyes when Stefan nods and walks away.

He waits until Stefan is out of sight before walking up to her, brushing the backs of his fingers down her bare arm as he steps up next to her. "Hello Elena."

"Damon. Have you been keeping an eye on Jeremy? I don't want you to let him out of your sight, I'm going to be very upset if you mess this up." Elena says shifting away to watch for Stefan.

Damon narrows his eyes and follows her gaze for a second before looking back down at her. "Haven't seen him."

"Are you sure? He should have been here already." Elena says looking up at him alarmed.

"Nope. Maybe he decided not to show up. Come to think of it I haven't seen Tyler either, you don't think they made plans to meet somewhere more private do you?" Damon asks scrunching up his brow.

"Damn him, Tyler Lockwood has been nothing but trouble, every time I turn around I'm having to make up some excuse to keep Jeremy away from him." Elena complains crossing her arms.

"He must have found some other way to get a message to Jeremy." Damon suggests looking around for Stefan.

"Maybe they are meeting at my house? Jenna is out with Alaric so they would have the house to themselves. Oh my God he could be seducing my brother right now" Elena whispers angrily.

"What should we do?" Damon asks in mock concern, leaning closer as Elena looks around in frustration.

"Here you go." Stefan says walking up with a cup of beer. "Damon. What's going on?"

"I was just thinking that I would much rather spend a quite night in, just the two of us, you don't mind do you Stefan?" Elena asks stepping closer to stare up at him guiltily.

"Of course not. Let's get out of here." Stefan says wrapping an arm around her and leading her away.

Damon smirks after her and turns rubbing his hands together to follow Tyler.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Jeremy curls a hand around Vicki's waist as she climbs into his lap, raising his beer to his lips as he stares up at her.

"I missed you Jeremy. It's been a long time." Vicki says pouting down at him.

_I miss you Ty._ Jeremy blinks up at Vicki in confusion, wondering where that came from, shaking his head he shoves it away. "It hasn't been that long."

"Yes it has." Vicki says exasperated. "I'm surprised you're here with me at all and not off somewhere with Tyler."

"Why would I be with Tyler?" Jeremy asks frowning.

"Good question." Vicki says grabbing the beer out of his hand and throwing it over her shoulder before grabbing his shoulders and kissing him sloppily.

"Mmmph." Jeremy mumbles against her lips, sitting frozen before remembering his promise to get Tyler out of his head.

Determined to do just that Jeremy cups the back of Vicki's head and kisses her back, battling with the urge to shove her away he pulls back and changes angles, squirming away when Vicki tries to slide her hands under his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asks breathlessly, leaning back to search his eyes.

"Nothing." Jeremy denies barely resisting the urge to wipe his mouth off. _Gotta get Tyler out of my head. Gotta get Tyler out of my head. Gotta do it_. Bracing himself Jeremy raises up and crushes his lips to hers, shuddering at her pleased moan.

"What the hell?" Tyler asks wrapping his hand around Vicki's arm and dragging her out of Jeremy's lap.

"Whoa! Tyler what do you think you're doing?" Vicki asks rounding on him.

Jeremy stares up at him in shock, he blames the little flutter of relief on the buzz he's got going and licks his lips as he waits for an explanation.

"Get lost Vicki. I need to talk to Jeremy." Tyler says glaring down at him.

Jeremy swallows hard and slowly pushes himself to his feet to face him, vaguely aware of Vicki screeching that Tyler cant make her leave as he stands there frozen, his heart pounding in nervous anticipation.

"Get out of here Vicki!" Tyler screams turning his glare on her.

"Tyler don't." Jeremy whispers grabbing his wrist to distract him. "Just go Vicki"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Vicki asks turning an astonished stare on him. "Screw you Jeremy" She snaps turning on her heel and storming away.

They both watch her until she walks out of sight and then Jeremy barely has the chance to turn his eyes back on Tyler before he's being slammed back against the tree.

"What the hell are you playing at Jeremy?" Tyler asks furiously, his hands gripping Jeremy's arms tightly.

_Don't want to hurt you baby_. "Tyler. Let me go." Jeremy whispers staring at Tyler with wide eyes.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for talking to Richard? Or are you just that big of an asshole?" Tyler asks shaking him angrily.

_Don't want to hurt you baby_. "Ty." Jeremy whispers again pressing his hands to Tyler's chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler asks brokenly before swooping in and kissing him desperately.

Jeremy gasps, his eyes going wide as he tries to jerk away, pressing against his chest he moans when Tyler takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to curl around his.

Jeremy melts into him, letting his hands soften and slide up over his chest, his eyes drifting closed as Tyler moans and drops his hands down to grip his hips.

They cling to each other, their hands sliding under shirts to brush across bare skin, their hips grinding together eagerly. Jeremy throws his head back, arching and crying out when Tyler instantly drops his mouth down to suck on his neck. "Ty" Jeremy whispers digging his fingers into Tyler's back.

"Missed you baby. God I missed you." Tyler whispers kissing his way up and down Jeremy's neck, dragging Jeremy's pants open he dips his hand inside to curl around his hard length, pumping him just the way he likes while grinding his own aching cock into Jeremy's hip.

"Ty. Ty. Fuck Ty." Jeremy gasps thrusting into his hand.

"Like that baby?" Tyler whispers in his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down gently.

Jeremy whimpers and nods, reaching for Tyler's pants while fucking into his hand. He fumbles with the button, gasping out small curses, he moans eagerly when he finally get his pants open and slips his hand inside to curl around Tyler's hard cock.

He bites his lip, watching Tyler from under his lashes as he pumps his hand, moaning softly at the slick feel of precome being spread from top to bottom.

"Need you Jere. Missed you so much." Tyler whispers curling his hand over his ass.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jeremy whispers searching his eyes, his hand slowing to a caress.

"Because I mean it Jere, I don't ever want to be away from you again, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it." Tyler begs pressing gentle kisses to Jeremy's lips, his hands matching Jeremy's gentle rhythm.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tyler. Why cant I remember?" Jeremy asks, his eyes begging Tyler to have the answer.

Tyler freezes, searching his eyes carefully, his heart clenching in his chest. "You really don't remember?"

Jeremy shakes his head, unable to remember anything beyond a few small touches and words, he looks away blinking away tears.

"Hey, come here. I'm gonna make you remember, or we'll start over if we have to. I'm not letting you go." Tyler tells him, tilting his chin up to kiss him.

Jeremy clings to him, trembling as Tyler guides him to lay down on the ground, he licks his lips nervously as Tyler starts to strip him.

Tyler takes his time, stopping after removing each piece of clothing to kiss and caress his bared skin, doing his best to taste every inch of his body.

Tyler slides his hands up Jeremy's thighs, his eyes never leaving Jeremy's as he dips his head to lick the bead of precome from the tip of his cock, a smug smile tilting his lips when Jeremy moans and drops his head back. Jeremy feels Tyler's mouth engulfing his cock and cries out, his hands flying to Tyler's hair as he arches off the ground.

He whimpers and moans as Tyler sucks him torturously slow, gasping when slick fingers slide between his legs to tease his opening, one slick finger sliding into him carefully as Tyler swallows him down. Jeremy shoves his wrist into his mouth to muffle his screams as he thrusts mindlessly into his mouth, moaning greedily as a second finger is eased into him, he rocks his hips down on his fingers and shivers with pleasure.

He cries out in protest when Tyler pulls back, staring down at him desperately.

"Careful baby, don't want to hurt you." Tyler whispers, his lips slick and swollen.

_Slow down Jere. Don't want to hurt you baby_. Jeremy gasps, his eyes locked on Tyler's as he dips his head back down and sucks him back in. "Ty"

Tyler holds his gaze as he takes him deep in his throat at the same time crooking his fingers to brush over his prostate. Jeremy screams into his wrist and throws his head back, his hips being held down firmly as he shoots his release down Tyler's throat.

He lays there boneless as Tyler crawls up between his legs, slitting his eyes open to watch him pour lube into his hand from a torn foil packet and slick his cock. He searches his eyes as he wraps his legs around him, wanting so badly to remember the love staring back at him.

Tyler lines up, pausing to search his eyes before slowly filling him, drinking in his reaction as Jeremy's eyes go wide with awe. He lays over him, kissing him softly as he lets him adjust, his hands caressing every bit of skin he can reach.

"Please Ty. Need you." Jeremy whispers rocking his hips, his heart flipping when Tyler gives a small sob and kisses him like he'll break if he doesn't.

Tyler makes love to him slowly, determined to make this special for Jeremy, wanting to make it last. They lose themselves in each other, kissing and caressing, rocking together in perfect sync.

Jeremy writhes under Tyler's hands, pleasure spiking through his body again as Tyler pushes him towards the edge, his thrusts slowly getting harder as they get closer. Jeremy gasps his name again and again, his fingers digging into Tyler's back, his body arching back as Tyler wraps a hand around his cock and tugs sending him screaming into orgasm.

Tyler gives a broken moan, his hips rolling roughly, he buries his face in Jeremy's neck to muffle his scream as he chases him over the edge.

Jeremy lays there completely boneless, his heart racing in his chest, his ears buzzing as he limply holds Tyler close. He presses his face into Tyler's shoulder and lets his mind drift as he struggles to stay awake.

_Stripping down to his boxers Jeremy crawls into bed and stretches out, his entire body relaxed in a way it hasn't been all week, he smiles softly remembering how it got that way. _

_Easing his boxers down lower on his hips he traces his fingers over the faint bruises Tyler had left, closing his eyes as he caresses his fingertips over them he relaxes closer to sleep. _

_He rolls his head drowsily as his door creaks, his eyes slitting open expecting to see Elena peeking in to check on him he jerks up in his bed with a gasp as a man leans over him. _

_He struggles as he's pinned down, Damon taking shape above him as his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, he stares up at him in confusion as Damon slips the bracelet off his wrist. _

_"I'm sorry Jeremy. I don't want to do this but Elena wants it and I cant deny her. I'm gonna give you a chance though, if you want it bad enough and Tyler pushes at you enough the memories will come back, but it's up to the two of you to want it enough." Damon whispers staring down at him. Holding his gaze regretfully for a long moment before taking control of him and wiping away every trace of Jeremy's memories of his time with Tyler._

Jeremy jerks awake with a gasp, clutching at Tyler shakily as he realizes what happened, what Elena had asked Damon to do to him. He squeezes his eyes shut tight against the sting of betrayal, a small sob escaping into Tyler's shoulder as he clings to him.

Tyler jerks back to stare down at him in alarm. "Jere? You ok baby?"

Jeremy stares at him, biting his lip to hold back the sobs as tears spill from his eyes, he nods his head hating that he is scaring Tyler but unable to rein it in.

"Did I hurt you?" Tyler asks brushing gently at the tears.

"No." Jeremy whispers trying to get himself under control. "I remember Ty"

"You..." Tyler stares down at him speechless."Tell me." He begs searching his eyes.

"I love you Ty." Jeremy tells him softly, curling his hand around the back of his neck to bring him down for a kiss, smiling at the relief and pleasure filling Tyler's eyes.

"Love you too baby." Tyler whispers closing the distance to kiss him deeply.

They cling to each other for a long time, both of them desperate to touch and taste, both of them afraid to let go.

"Tell me what happened Jeremy." Tyler says rolling to his back and bringing Jeremy with him to curl at his side.

"Elena did this to me. To us. I don't want to go back there Ty." Jeremy whispers cuddling up close to his side.

"You wont. I won't let her take you from me again." Tyler promises fiercely holding him tight.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Damon watches them hold each other from the shadows, his body tight with arousal and a fierce satisfaction that they are back together the way they belong. He decides then and there to do whatever it takes to help Jeremy any way he can. Elena can go to hell. Besides...he has a tomb to open.


	26. Rough, JeremyDamon, JeremyTyler

I don't know where this came from, I literally woke up with the plot running through my head and started writing, so if it sucks I blame being half asleep when I thought of it :P There is a 2nd part of this which I'm going to be starting now and will post either tonight or tomorrow. Warnings: Non/Dub-Con. For those of you who aren't into that you should definitely skip this one. Language, violence, abuse. Cruel!Damon, Hurt!Jeremy.

Damon never recovered after ep 2x01, he continued on his downward spiral, drinking more and more but keeping his violence in check until now. I'm really unsure about this one so hopefully it doesn't suck...

Jeremy stares at the falls and wishes yet again that he could work up the nerve to say something to Tyler. He'd sat there, his stomach twisting as Aimee and Tyler went off together leaving him alone with Sara, felt sick at the thought of sitting in the next room while Tyler slept with someone else. He could have kissed Sara when she grabbed his sketchbook turning Tyler's attention back to him.

He wonders how Tyler is doing, he hasn't seen him in weeks, Elena and everyone else doing their best to keep them apart, telling him he isn't strong enough to be around Tyler._ It isn't safe Jeremy_. Jeremy snorts and closes his eyes knowing deep down that they are all wrong.

"What are you doing out here?" Damon asks staggering to a stop in front of Jeremy, a bottle of whiskey dangling in his loose grip.

Jeremy stares up at him warily, remembering all to clearly the night Damon killed him. "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Damon mocks, tossing back a long drink before smirking down at Jeremy, swaying in place as he stares at him.

"Right. Have fun with that." Jeremy says getting up to leave, a gasp startled out of him when Damon slams him up against a tree, the sound of a bottle smashing into a tree following seconds later.

"You. Do not walk away from me." Damon growls leaning in so close they were practically bumping noses.

"I'm going home Damon. Let me go." Jeremy says, fighting to keep the nerves out of his voice and only partly succeeding.

"What? I'm not good enough company for you Jeremy?" Damon asks gripping his arms tighter, anger pushing closer to the surface as yet another person rejects him.

"I just want to go home Damon." Jeremy says softly staring into his eyes and watching him grow angrier by the second.

Damon nods slowly like he's listening, his thumbs brushing back and forth over his arms. "No."

"Damon come on." Jeremy says, trying to push away from the tree.

"No." Damon whispers, narrowed eyes dropping to Jeremy's lips as he leans closer.

"Damon don't." Jeremy whispers leaning away, as if by whispering he wont set Damon off.

"No." Damon whispers again before tightening his grip and crushing his mouth to Jeremy's, ignoring his struggles he presses closer, completely trapping him against the tree. A soft moan slips out as Jeremy's struggling body rubs against his.

"No, Damon stop. Get off me." Jeremy demands when Damon turns his attention to his neck, kissing and raking his teeth against his skin.

"You gonna tell me I'm not good enough? Huh?" Damon demands pulling Jeremy towards him and roughly slamming him back against the tree, ignoring his surprised cry of pain. "You gonna tell me you want Stefan?" He asks shaking him.

Jeremy trembles in his grip, his heart racing as he remembers that split second when Damon snapped his neck like he was nothing. "No. I don't want Stefan." He whispers, standing completely still in Damon's hold.

"You just don't want me." Damon says coldly.

"Damon. Please. I." Jeremy stares helplessly into Damon's eyes, not knowing what to say that wont set him off.

"You what?" Damon asks narrowing his eyes, silently daring Jeremy to lie to him.

Jeremy hesitates, swallowing nervously, and lies. "I'm just not into men Damon."

Jeremy doesn't even see him move, doesn't feel the hand leave his arm, his cheek stings from the slap as Damon shakes him again. "Don't lie to me! I've smelled your arousal around other men Jeremy, I know there is someone you want. Who is it?"

Jeremy shakes his head, afraid to answer, afraid Damon will hurt him if he does.

Damon leans closer, his fingertips ghosting down Jeremy's arm until he finds the bracelet and traces his fingers over it.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asks nervously, suddenly not so sure about it's protection.

Damon's lips twist up in a lopsided smirk and he tears it away, throwing it over his shoulder before gripping his arm again and staring into Jeremy's eyes. "Who is it? Is it sweet little Matt? Hmm? You hot for big sisters ex?"

"No" Jeremy whispers trying to turn away, whimpering as he stands frozen under his stare.

"No? How about Alaric? You hot for teacher?" Damon asks smirking.

"No. Damon please"

"Shut up. Let's see. It's not Matt or Alaric. Is it Stefan?" He asks clenching his hands tighter around his arms.

"I told you it wasn't. Please, you're hurting me." Jeremy whispers, silently begging him not to say Tyler.

"Good." Damon purrs, easing his grip only a little. "At least one person isn't rejecting me for him. Tell me who it is Jeremy. I promise I wont hurt him." Damon cajoles nuzzling into his neck before gently nipping below his ear.

"Yes you will." Jeremy whispers, blinking back tears at the thought of Tyler getting hurt because of him.

"No, I promise the only one getting hurt will be you. Tell me." Damon leans back, enjoying the fear in his eyes.

"Tyler. It's Tyler." Jeremy tells him, his heart dropping as he realizes what he's said. "Please don't hurt him."

"I told you. The only one I'm going to hurt is you." Damon tells him, gently sliding a hand through Jeremy's hair. "For the rest of the night when you look at me you'll see Tyler Lockwood."

Jeremy blinks up at Tyler in confusion, his mind turning over and over in confusion. "Tyler?"

"Hey, you ok? You were just standing there staring." Tyler tells him rubbing his arms up and down in concern.

"Ye..yeah. I'm ok." Jeremy says looking around nervously.

"You sure?" Tyler asks slowing his hands as he steps closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should go." Jeremy says nervously, making no move to step out from under his hands as he meets Tyler's eyes.

"Don't go." Tyler says stepping closer, his hands holding him still.

"Tyler?" Jeremy searches his eyes, unsure what to think of Tyler's sudden interest.

"Shhh." Tyler leans in and kisses him like he's done it a million times and has no doubt Jeremy will let him.

Jeremy shoves him away and stares at him in shocked anger, wondering if this was what Damon meant, if he'd made him stand there while he went to Tyler, if they'd had a good laugh and Tyler was here to rub it in. "What the hell Tyler?"

"You gonna tell me you don't want it?" Tyler smirks, pressing closer to rub his hard cock against him, his smirk growing when Jeremy bucks against him before shoving him away.

"Stop it." Jeremy says trembling as the hurt and anger build up, this is why he'd sworn never to tell him, he's always been afraid of Tyler rubbing it in his face.

"You cant hide from me Jeremy, did you really think I couldn't smell it?" Tyler taunts, brushing his hands away and pressing back against him.

Jeremy stares at him, humiliated at the thought of him knowing all this time, wondering if he's been laughing about it with his friends behind his back.

"You want me Jeremy?" Tyler whispers in his ear, pressing soft kisses on his neck.

"You know I do." Jeremy whispers angrily, humiliation heating his cheeks.

"Then kiss me back." Tyler growls, twisting his hand in Jeremy's hair and kissing him again.

Jeremy hesitates before kissing him back, a thrill rushing through him at Tyler's low moan of pleasure, slowly giving in to the need to touch. He's tentative at first, sure every move will be the one that makes him pull away to laugh and taunt, inching his hands up and down his chest.

"Show me you want it." Tyler whispers against his lips, his eyes daring him.

Jeremy searches his eyes for a joke, seeing nothing but heat he groans and leans in to kiss him, his hands gripping Tyler's hips to drag him closer. He stops fighting his need, slipping his hands under his shirt to explore bare skin, rubbing against him eagerly.

He moans loudly when Tyler whispers encouragement and presses him harder against the tree, grinding against each other as Tyler kisses him like he owns him.

Jeremy whimpers and drags at Tyler's pants, unable to go another second not knowing what Tyler feels like in his hand, he gasps for breath and searches his eyes as he unzips his pants and shoves them down enough to get his hand around him. He never pictured him for going commando but isn't about to complain as he wraps his hand around his hard cock and slowly slides his hand up and down, he closes his eyes and bites his lip as he pumps the smooth length, biting down harder to hold back an elated grin when Tyler moans in his ear and slowly fucks into his hand.

"More." Tyler says twisting his hand in Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy tightens his grip and pumps faster, rubbing his own aching cock against Damon's hip, pressing his head to Tyler's shoulder as he chases his orgasm.

"No. On your knees. Show me you're good enough to be mine." Tyler tells him dragging his head back by the hair so he can stare him in the eyes.

Jeremy hesitates, his nerves rushing back at the thought of actually getting on his knees for anyone.

"Now Jeremy." Tyler says coldly, narrowing his eyes and giving him a warning slap when he still hesitates. "You said you'd show me you want it." He says shoving him back against the tree and reaching for his jeans.

"I do! I'll do it, don't go." Jeremy says catching his hands.

Swallowing nervously he drops to his knees and tugs Tyler's pants down, he stares at his cock fearfully, suddenly sure that he can't take that down his throat.

Tyler growls and grabs a handful of hair, dragging him forward he slaps Jeremy's mouth with his cock before tauntingly rubbing the slick head over his lips.

Jeremy flicks his tongue out for a taste before opening enough to lightly suck on the head hoping to work his way up to taking him, he whimpers when Tyler moans and tangles both hands in his hair to hold him still while he fucks his mouth, ignoring his nervous attempts to pull away.

Tears fill his eyes and spill over as Tyler gets rougher, fighting not to gag as he shoves down his throat again and again, his fingers digging into Tyler's hips as he tries to push him away. He closes his eyes and hopes Tyler will finish quickly as he grunts out instructions between moans. _Suck harder. Watch the teeth. Just like that_. He'd wanted so badly to like it and now he just wants it to be over.

Tyler pulls away, rubbing his cock over his lips as he slowly strokes. "Turn around."

Jeremy freezes in fear knowing that Tyler is going to hurt him, that he won't care if it hurts or not. "No"

Tyler growls and backhands him hard enough that his head rocks back and hits the tree. "I said turn around."

"Don't. Please just let me finish like this, I'll do better." Jeremy promises wiping blood from his split lip.

Tyler's hits him again before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him up. He spins him around and shoves him against the tree, the bark scraping at his cheek, he easily holds him with one hand between his shoulders while he drags his pants open with his free hand.

"Why are you being like this?" Jeremy whispers blinking tears from his eyes as he tries to catch his hands.

"I told you to show me you're good enough. So far I'm not seeing it." Tyler taunts finally getting his pants undone and shoving them down, he grabs his boxers and tears them away before shoving his legs open.

"Please don't hurt me." He begs feeling slick fingers rubbing spit over the outside of his hole, he can hear Tyler spitting and a soft moan and knows what's coming next. "Please!"

"You said you want it." Tyler reminds him pressing closer to rub against him, laughing softly when Jeremy whimpers and tries to pull away. "You said you'd show me."

"I do, I will, just please don't hurt me." Jeremy begs going up on tiptoe trying to escape.

"You whine too much." Tyler growls, slapping a hand over Jeremy's mouth and slamming into him in one cruel thrust, moaning at the tight heat combined with the scent of blood.

Jeremy screams, fighting his hold and sobbing as he tries to get away. He struggles harder when Tyler pulls away to drag him to the ground, sobbing as he shoves his face to the ground and holds his hips up while he pounds into him. He tries to go away in his head, to block out what's happening, images of Tyler smiling at him and joking with him that day in his dads office taunt him. He never thought it would hurt this much.

He barely flinches when sharp teeth pierce his neck, knowing deep down that something isn't right about that but not really caring. He doesn't move when he feels Tyler finally go still over him, laying down on top of him while he lazily sucks on his neck. He wonders dizzily if Tyler is going to kill him. _Will I come back as a werewolf when the ring brings me back?_ He has a few seconds to consider slipping the ring off before everything goes black.

"Come on Jeremy wake up, I don't have all night." Tyler growls and kicks his hip, from the flare of pain Jeremy guesses it's not the first kick.

Jeremy moans and blinks up at him, flinching away from the anger in his eyes.

"It's about time you wake up." Tyler says roughly rolling Jeremy over onto his back and shoving his legs open.

Jeremy whimpers in pain and fear, struggling wildly to squirm away, a small scream escaping as two slick fingers are shoved inside him.

"Relax, just gonna heal these tears. The last thing I need is you showing up at the hospital. You wont remember the blood." Tyler says staring into his eyes as he pulls away. "Well, it's been fun. See you around."

Jeremy stares up at him stunned as Tyler brushes dirt off his clothes, feeling dirty and used as he smirks down at him.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You're worthless Jeremy, not nearly good enough for me." Tyler says before turning and walking away.

Jeremy watches him go, choking back sobs as he curls up in the dirt, he cant believe things have gone so bad. After a few minutes he gets up and forces himself to walk home, blacking out the whole walk lost in thought as Tyler's words play over and over in his mind, he blinks at his front door and slips quietly inside. He doesn't want to have to answer any questions from Jenna or Elena tonight, he'll have a hard enough time explaining away the bruises.

He slips into the bathroom and locks the door with a sigh before turning the shower on as hot as he can stand it. He strips slowly, flinching at the bruises covering his body and bundles his clothes up to be thrown away.

He scrubs his body roughly wanting to wash away the feel of being used like some cheap whore, oblivious to the tears streaming down his cheeks as the water pours down on him. He cant stop thinking about how things could have gone if he'd just been better, whined less and let him have what he wanted without fighting. _Maybe if I'm good enough he won't hurt me_.

He wonders if he can handle being taken every week like that, maybe even every day, and shudders as he turns up the hot water. _Maybe I'll get used to it, or even start to like it, other men do it all the time so there must be something good about it. _He's wanted him for so long, falling half in love with him after finally being able to be with him without fighting, he wants so badly for it to work. More determined than ever Jeremy shuts off the shower and reaches for the towel with only one thought on his mind. _I have to go see Tyler and make it right._


	27. Whimper, JeremyTyler

Ok here is the follow up to Rough. I've been fighting writers block for a while now, I seriously have like 5 unfinished prompts going right now, but I finally just sat down and picked something and wrote. So I'm sorry if it's terrible. As always I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to those of you who sent messages asking for updates :)

Warnings: OOC, Cruel!Damon, mentions of non-con, Language, hurt Jeremy.

Damon never recovered after ep 2x01, he continued on his downward spiral, drinking more and more but keeping his violence in check until now. For the sake of the story Jeremy told Tyler everything about the vampires that day in the office when he talked to Tyler about the moonstone so Tyler knows about Damon.

/AN

Jeremy hopes Tyler was serious when he said he could come in whenever he wanted that day in the office as he creeps quietly up the stairs, wincing at the thought of Tyler being angry at him for just sneaking in and hurting him again.

Clenching his jaw Jeremy shakes his head, determined not to think that way, it was his fault things went badly at the falls. _I can fix it. It wont happen again_.

Jeremy stops at Tyler's door and looks around nervously before slowly opening the door. He slips in silently and closes the door behind him, looking around the dark room as he locks the door. He freezes at the sight of Tyler sleeping on the bed, his bare shoulder peeking out from under the sheet.

He crosses to the bed in a daze, torn between just sitting quietly and watching him sleep so peacefully and waking him up to make things right. Biting his lip nervously he takes a shuddering breath, his eyes never leaving Tyler as he carefully takes off his clothes and sets them aside, not wanting to wake him before he was ready.

He climbs slowly into bed, freezing when Tyler shifts and turns his head his way, licking his lips he moves closer and gently slides the sheet down his body. His heart races faster as Tyler's mostly naked body is bared to him, anticipation and fear building inside him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he moves as carefully as he can to straddle Tyler's hips, easing his weight down gently, he rests his hands on Tyler's chest and freezes as Tyler blinks up at him in confusion.

"Jere?" Tyler asks sleepily, rubbing a hand roughly over his eyes before staring up at him. "The hell?"

Jeremy licks his lips, hands caressing up Tyler's body as he leans over, gasping lightly as he rubs against the evidence of Tyler's obvious interest. Jeremy's lips curl up in a small smile as he pauses close enough to feel Tyler's breath on his lips and stares into Tyler's wide eyes.

"I just thought I'd surprise you. Make up for earlier." Jeremy whispers before closing the distance and brushing his lips over Tyler's, a thrill racing through him when Tyler moans and curls his hands over his hips.

"Earlier?" Tyler asks pulling away, hands gripping Jeremy's wrists to keep them still.

Jeremy gives a slow roll of his hips, giving a small hum of agreement as he leans closer trying to get his mouth back on Tyler's.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeremy." Tyler tells him, letting go of his wrists to grip his hips and hold him still.

"I told you. I want to make it up to you. " Jeremy whispers leaning in to catch his lips, gasping in pleasure and fear as Tyler's fingers dig into his hips as he kisses back.

Tyler jerks back, hips rolling under Jeremy as he tries to catch his breath. "Make it up to me?"

Jeremy nods, brushing his thumbs over Tyler's nipples. "Gonna do better this time." He promises, sliding his hands down Tyler's sides, fingers sliding under the waistband of his sleep shorts. He jerks in surprise when Tyler growls and jerks his hands away.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Tyler asks angrily, shoving Jeremy's hands away and glaring up at him.

"I know I screwed up before, but I can do better, I know I can." Jeremy whispers reaching for him, gasping when his hands are slapped away again.

"Whatever game you're playing I'm not interested." Tyler says slapping his hands away again.

"Tyler please. I'm sorry. Please." Jeremy begs, tears filling his eyes as Tyler shoves his hands away yet again.

Tyler glares at him, shoving at Jeremy's chest and growling when he darts forward curling his hands around his shoulders.

"Tyler, don't do this, please just let me." Jeremy whispers as the first tears spill over, rolling his hips and kissing his way up his neck, his hands sliding back up his chest as he moans softly in Tyler's ear.

Tyler growls deeply, gripping Jeremy's hip and shoulder and rolling him easily, grabbing his wrists he slams them down on the bed and holds him down. "Damn it, Jeremy. Stop!"

Jeremy blinks up at him, a small sob shaking his body as he struggles to free his hands, he wraps his legs around Tyler's hips and drags him closer. "Please Ty, I'll do better this time, I promise. I don't care if it hurts, I just want to be with you."

"Jere" Tyler whispers, letting go of his right wrist to gently brush Jeremy's tears away, hesitating at the bruise circling his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't Tyler, please don't pretend nothing happened." Jeremy begs, tears filling his eyes, cupping Tyler's cheek with his free hand.

"Nothing happened! I haven't seen you in weeks." Tyler says, torn between confused and angry.

Jeremy let's his hand drop, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks as he closes his eyes and turns his head away to stare blankly as his emotions slowly start shutting down. "It was just a game to you wasn't it? Use me, hurt me, then walk away like it meant nothing."

"Jeremy"

"Did you and Damon have a good laugh over it? Was he hiding in the woods watching us?" Jeremy interrupts, not knowing which thought makes him feel sicker.

"Damon?" Tyler asks narrowing his eyes. "Did he do this to you?"

Jeremy looks up at him blankly. "What?"

"Did he hurt you?" Tyler asks, brushing his thumb over the bruise again.

"He didn't do this. You did." Jeremy whispers staring at him.

"Jeremy I told you I haven't seen you in weeks. It wasn't me." Tyler tells him softly, sliding his fingers gently through his hair.

"Of course it was you, I know it was you Tyler." Jeremy cries, hurt and confused as Tyler denies it.

"No. No Jeremy, I could never hurt you like that." Tyler keeps sliding his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight to press closer to him, he searches Jeremy's eyes and the doubt there makes him feel sick.

"But"

"Think about it Jeremy. You were with Damon, what did he want?" Tyler asks softly

Jeremy thinks back and shivers at the memory of Damon holding him still and kissing him. "He kissed me. I tried to stop him." Jeremy says, trembling as anger darkens Tyler's eyes.

"Then what?" Tyler asks forcing himself to relax.

Jeremy remembers Damon demanding to know who he wanted, ripping away his protection bracelet and making him name Tyler. "He tore off my bracelet and made me tell him who I wanted."

Tyler goes still above him, staring down into his eyes as he brushes his fingers through his long hair. "And you told him me?" He asks softly, part of him afraid he was wrong.

Jeremy stares back for a long moment before slowly nodding his head, the look in his eyes making his heart race a little faster.

"Then what happened?" Tyler whispers.

Jeremy bit his lip and turned away. "Then he was gone and you were there."

"No. Not me." Tyler says firmly, cupping Jeremy's chin and gently turning him back around to face him.

"But."

"No Jeremy. Think about it, he wanted you, he took your bracelet." Tyler says angrily, wanting to tear Damon apart for hurting Jeremy. For making Jeremy think **he **would hurt him.

Jeremy hesitates, thinking back over what happened, thinking about the way Tyler had bit him. How he'd felt weaker and weaker before passing out. "He bit me." Jeremy says quietly, wanting more than anything to believe it was Damon that hurt him and not Tyler. Jeremy closes his eyes as realization sets in. "He.."

"Shhh." Tyler pulls him close, pressing soft kisses over his bruised eye and scraped cheek.

"It hurt Tyler. It hurt so much." Jeremy sobs clinging to him, part of him wishing Damon had made him forget. The thought has him clinging tighter as he wonders if Damon had done this to him before, if maybe Damon had done this when he took his memory the night Vicki died.

"You thought I hurt you, but you still came to me. Why?" Tyler asks staring into his eyes, wondering if Jeremy could ever really want him after believing he hurt him like that.

"I wanted to fix it. I wanted...Oh God" Jeremy whispers freezing under him.

Tyler holds him closer as understanding fills Jeremy's eyes, his cheeks turning pink in humiliation and wishes he'd kept his mouth shut. "

"It wasn't...you weren't...Oh God." Jeremy closes his eyes in horror, trying to turn away as it hits him that it wasn't Tyler. None of it.

"Don't, Jere, don't run away from me. I'm glad you came, I didn't think you could ever want me like that." Tyler tells him coaxing him back around to look at him.

Jeremy looks up at him, hoping Tyler means what he thinks he means. Moving slowly he tugs on the hand still pinned to the bed, breath trembling out when Tyler doesn't make any move to stop him. He watches Tyler's eyes as he slides his hand up his chest, his heart racing as Tyler slowly leans down and brushes his lips over his.

Jeremy sighs tears filling his eyes as Tyler kisses him so slow, so gentle, like Jeremy is something precious to him. Jeremy wraps his arms around him, fingers curling through short hair, legs holding him close.

Tyler pulls back to look down at him, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip while carefully avoiding the cut, as he searches his eyes. "Tell me what you wanted Jere. I need to know."

I wanted to be yours." Jeremy whispers tugging him back down. "I want to be yours."

Tyler moans softly at the admission as he closes his lips over his, pressing full length against him he shifts his weight to his elbow and slides his left hand over Jeremy's body. Hands roaming over chest and side, up and down his thigh, fingers brushing over the curve of his ass. He caresses every bit of skin he can reach, stroking through his hair, fingertips tracing the curve of his arm where it's wrapped around him.

Jeremy gasps under him, staring up at him with wide eyes when he pulls away, he watches as he slides off the bed and slowly pushes off his shorts. He lays waiting, unable to resist the need to cover where he's hard and aching for him, his hand slowly rubbing his own hard length as Tyler watches him.

Tyler licks his lips, stroking himself as he watches him, he let's himself enjoy the view for a moment before climbing back into bed. "Don't hide from me Jere."

Jeremy bites his lip and nods, he presses his hands to the bed and watches as Tyler moves to kneel between his legs. "Tyler?"

"Shhh. Just let me." Tyler says nudging Jeremy's legs apart to lay between them, kissing Jeremy's thigh gently when he grabs his shoulders and stares at him with wide eyes. "It's ok Jeremy."

Jeremy watches as Tyler licks slowly up the length before closing his mouth over the head of his cock and sucking slowly, head dropping back in pleasure as Tyler slowly works him into his mouth. Jeremy moans softly as Tyler finds a rhythm, shaking his head no when Tyler urges him to move with him.

"It's ok Jere, just go slow." Tyler tells him, sliding him back in and moaning softly as Jeremy tentatively moves with him.

Jeremy rolls his hips slowly, breath hitching as Tyler digs his fingers into his hips and moans. He's torn between watching his cock disappear between Tyler's lips again and again or watching Tyler's naked ass as he rubs against the sheet.

Jeremy twists his hands in the sheets, toes curling, gasping Tyler's name in warning he whimpers quietly when Tyler pulls away.

Tyler climbs up to kiss Jeremy, gasping when Jeremy moans and sucks on his bottom lip. "Mm you like that huh? I'll have to remember that." Tyler whispers before swooping in to kiss him again, leaning down to rub against him he fists his hand in his hair.

Jeremy moans at the slick feel of Tyler's lips, curling his hands over Tyler's ass he drags him harder against him, wrapping his legs tighter around him. He arches, hips stuttering, as he gets closer and closer.

"No. Want to be inside you baby." Tyler whispers pulling away to look down at him.

Jeremy bites his lip and nods slowly, rolling over nervously as Tyler pulls open a drawer for lube and a condom. He grips the pillow while he waits, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the pillow as Tyler moves behind him and nudges his legs open.

He reminds himself to relax as he waits for the snick of the bottle opening, jerking with a yelp at the wet flick of Tyler's tongue, he looks over his shoulder with wide eyes when Tyler laughs softly and does it again.

Tyler grips his hips, gently spreading his cheeks to lick over his hole again, grinning when Jeremy gives a trembling moan and presses his face into the pillow while pressing up against his mouth. Tyler teases him for a few minutes, flicking his tongue over and around his hole, before finally pressing in.

Jeremy whines, rocking back and forth as Tyler slowly tongue fucks him, he tries to slide his hand under him and whimpers when Tyler grabs his wrists and pins them above his ass. He spreads his legs wider, desperate to get him deeper, tries to rock faster and chokes back a sob when Tyler pins him down so he cant move at all.

Tyler fights a grin when Jeremy breaks, begging and squirming, struggling to rock back on his tongue.

He licks into him again and again, alternating between long twisting curls and quick stiff strokes, loving the rush of making Jeremy fall apart like this.

"Please, Ty. God please, please. Ty, please let me." Jeremy begs, gasping when Tyler tightens his grip on his wrists and pleasure surges through him. "Please" He breathes, giving a small testing tug of his wrists.

He relaxes when Tyler growls and drags his wrists back into position, pressing into the pillow to keep the words in, not wanting him to let go.

Tyler pulls back long enough to growl "Don't move" slowly letting go with one hand he reaches for the lube, he pops it open as quietly as he can and spills some onto his fingers. He tightens his hold on Jeremy and presses one slick finger into him, slowly working him open with tongue and finger, listening for any sounds of discomfort.

Jeremy jerks and moans, melting into the bed as the pleasure washes over him, pleading whispers slipping out unnoticed. He mumbles his approval when Tyler slides two slick fingers into him, tongue teasing as his fingers slide deep.

Tyler twists his fingers, grinning wickedly at Jeremy's muffled shout, he angles to hit that spot again and again.

Tyler carefully eases three fingers into him and Jeremy cant stand it anymore. "Please Ty, I cant wait anymore. Please. Need you Ty."

Tyler hesitates before slipping free, he presses a soft kiss to Jeremy's thigh and crawls up his body, sliding Jeremy's hand up and pinning them together above his head. "Like that?" He whispers in his ear, needing to be sure he was reading him right. He nibbles on Jeremy's neck, rubbing his cock over Jeremy's slick hole as he waits for an answer.

Jeremy bites his lips and nods, fighting a blush and knowing he lost when Tyler laughs softly and grabs the bottle of lube.

"Don't be embarrassed Jere. I like it too, having you under me like this, trusting me." Tyler whispers, breath hitching as he slides on a condom and slicks his cock.

Jeremy nods and turns his face into the pillow as Tyler shifts into position, remembering the tearing pain from before he swallows hard, gasping Tyler's name fearfully when he presses against him.

"I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you." Tyler promises, rubbing against him slowly. "We don't have to Jere. We could do something else."

Jeremy shakes his head, the offer making him feel safer. "No. I want to. I just."

"I'll go slow. Not gonna hurt you baby." Tyler whispers, sliding in slowly, prepared to stop if Jeremy needs him to.

"Ty." Jeremy breathes, a long moan escaping as he angles his hips to take him, he shudders in pleasure when Tyler bottoms out and tightens his grip on his hip.

Tyler makes love to him slowly, kissing and sucking on his neck, angling to rub him just right. He whispers Jeremy's name, scraping his teeth teasingly over his shoulder, he hums his approval when Jeremy shifts to give him more access.

Jeremy rocks back on his cock, gasping as the need for more grows stronger and stronger, he whimpers and tries to move harder.

Tyler tries to ignore Jeremy's squirming, the pleading little noises coming unchecked from him, he tries to keep it slow and gentle. After he few minutes he gives up, growling not to move in his ear and rising up to grip his hips with both hands, dragging him back roughly into every thrust.

Jeremy turns his head and screams into the pillow, digging his hands into the sheets where Tyler left them, words spilling out unnoticed. _God yes. So good. Please Ty. Need you to touch me._

Tyler fucks him harder, watching his cock sink into him again and again, Jeremy's begging pushing him closer to the edge. Moaning his name he reaches around and curls his hand around Jeremy dick, the slick feel of precome covering him makes him grip his hip harder. "God Jere, needed that didn't you baby?"

Jeremy hears the curiosity in his voice and gives a strangled whine. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Not gonna stop. Next time though, gonna make you come just from the feel of my cock inside you. You'll do it for me too. Won't you baby?" Tyler asks jacking him faster, gripping him tighter.

Jeremy nods knowing he will, that he'll give Tyler whatever he wants and love it. He makes a protesting sound when Tyler shifts angles, gasping when he drags him back against him, so he can get his mouth on him. Jeremy moans deeply at the new angle, rocking up and down on his cock, fucking up into his fist.

"Come on baby, come for me." Tyler whispers sucking Jeremy's earlobe into his mouth. He snaps his hips faster, adds a twist on every up stroke of his hand, sucks and bites his way down Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy sobs his pleasure, digging his nails into Tyler's thighs he arches and Tyler slides in just right. He drops his head back, hips stuttering as Tyler slides in faster, sobbing Tyler's name as pleasure races through him.

Tyler gasps Jeremy's name like a mantra as he clamps down around him, his release shooting over his hand. _Mine_. Tyler thinks dragging Jeremy tighter to him and biting his shoulder, he growls into the bite, hips snapping faster as he follows him over the edge.

Tyler holds him in his lap, hands caressing over his hips and thighs, pressing soft kisses over the bite until Jeremy starts to sag in his arms. Sighing he lowers him gently back to the bed, sliding free of him slowly. "You ok Jere?"

Jeremy sighs and turns to face Tyler when he lays next to him, he smiles softly at the concern in his eyes and nods to reassure him. Jeremy searches his eyes for a sign of what Tyler expects of him now, half afraid of being rejected again.

"What's wrong Jeremy? Did I hurt you." Tyler asks sliding an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"No. I just." _Well, it's been fun. See you around. Surprised? You shouldn't be. You're worthless Jeremy, not nearly good enough for me. _Jeremy cant meet his eyes as the trembling starts. He knows it will hurt so much more this time if Tyler rejects him.

"Look at me Jeremy. Whatever that bastard said to you it wasn't me. You hear me? It wasn't me." Tyler tells him firmly, searching his eyes to make sure he believes him.

Jeremy nods slowly, a small smile curling his lips as he finally starts to hope he can actually have this.

"You don't want to leave do you?" Tyler asks uncertainly, going still as he waits for an answer.

"No! I just. I was afraid you might not want me here anymore." Jeremy admits, dropping his eyes ashamed of even thinking it.

"Hey, I want you here as long as I can have you. You're mine now, don't want to lose you." Tyler whispers tilting his head up for a kiss.

Jeremy kisses him back, caressing his hands lazily up and down his chest, he sucks lightly on Tyler's bottom lip as he pulls away. He smiles at him shyly and ducks his head, curling up against Tyler he lays his head on his shoulder and sighs when Tyler wraps his arms around him to hold him close.

"I'm gonna kill him Jeremy. I swear it." Tyler promises quietly, holding him protectively, he kisses his head softly and whispers into his hair. "He'll never hurt you again."

Jeremy shivers at the promise, curling closer to him as sleep tugs him under.


	28. AN Sorry Everyone

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am so SO sorry I haven't been around for a long time. A while back my external hard drive crashed on me and I lost everything. All of my stories, story ideas and half of my prompts are gone. I had five half written prompt fics going and now I've lost them all. I've been starting to want to write again and getting ideas here and there but then I remember the half written stories and get upset and turn my thoughts on something else. I'm hoping to start writing again soon, I'll find more prompts if I need to it's just the lost work that had been playing with my head. I just wanted to let you all know I haven't abandoned this, I was working on some prompts before the crash and I am hoping to be back soon. Maybe I'll come back with something for the 4th. I'm hoping some of my unfinished prompt fics along with the other half of my prompts is on a flash drive *fingers crossed* hopefully I'll be able to find at least some of my unfinished work...


End file.
